Uprising-On the Nothern Road
by Raven-De-Raaf
Summary: UA. England. The Regalis Army invades a small town in the country side. The former pirate Arthur Kirkland manages to run away with his siblings. But another mysterious group bursts into the village and another riot starts. In the middle of the riot he is caught by the rebels. With no choice but to obey them Arthur has to join the rebels if he wants to stay alive...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I Havn't created HETALIA AXIS POWER. **

_A few words before the chapter : C.B, not only you've helped with my previous projects but you've reached to convince me that I had to do that, so yeah, I am posting that fic. Enjoy it. _

**Uprising**

Prologue

_The Kingdom of Hetalia is a huge kingdom built by wars and alliances. Composed by a system of different provinces, it gathers under he same banner people from all origins. But the people follow the order of one man. The King. People share one common language : The Hetalian Language. The whole population is regulated by th powerful Regalis Army. The best, the most powerful army, th army at the top of the Normal Army which has became the Second Army. The Regalis Army. The Army which is above laws._

First Chapter : the attack.

(Go on Arthur, Alfed and Matthew don't let your village die !)

_In a small and quiet town, within the Province of England._

Matthew Williams was lookiing at his own reflexion in his mirror. His life was about to change today. He was going to marry the one He loved, his _belle, _whom he had been shyly courting for two years. Today Katyusha Arlovskaya would say « yes » and take his name !

Matthew didn't saw the look of his older brother. Arthur Kirkland was happy and proud. His little brother could finally get married. It was a surprise for everyone that it was the shy and quiet Matthew who was the first to marry. He was eighteen, He was allowed to.

Matthew was living his very last moments inside the house of the Englishman. Tonight he would be at his own home as a married man with his sweet wife. He wouldn't live far away from Arthur's house, barely a few houses away but he would live in his own home. Matthew was about to go though important steps in life. Living at another place, founding a family...

He would miss to Arthur, though the Englishman had been given a few month to make it clear in his mind.. He hoped the ceremony would be perfect, though that someone was missing but... that person had certainly died by now.

Someone screamed.

« OÏ ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING DUDES ? »

Alfred. _Bloody git_.

Why, on all the people living on the Mother earth, did Matthew asked Alfred to be his best man. Alfred was his identical twin but even in family there were limits !

Alfred F Jones bursted into the room. He was a lot more annoying and excited than his usual self. At least, from the point of view of the Englishman, that idiot was nice dressed for the ceremony...except for a detail.

On his belt, that idiot put a sword. .

« Alfred, we are attenting to the wedding of your brother we are not fighting ! »

« But I want to be the Hero ! »

Then, even after many years following his birth, "Alfred wasn't finished. Did anyone walk upon him after he was born ?" The Englishman thought.

« Hem... »Matthew quietly cut « Shall we go ? »

The three of them left the house. Alfred and Matthew went ahead. Arthur went to Katyusha's place. He wanted to acompagny the young woman like her father should had done it.

But truth to be told Katyusha didn't have any relative still alive. She was an ilegitimate daughter and was surviving on her very little ressources. She was a hardworker but very poor, she barely could fulfil at her own needs. But never Arthur saw her complaining about her hard life. It was why Arthur proposed himself to lead Katyusha. He even offered her a dress.

Athur walked into her house and was waiting for her. She left her room and came near Arthur. At the sight of the Englishman her eyes lighten. Arthur thought she was thinking all of that was only a dream and she could never experience the happiness. It was beautiful. Too beautiful.

Katyusha welcomed him by kissing his both , a bit red, answered by a smile. He stepped back to admire her. Katyusha was a lot older than Matthew. She was 12 years older but she was still beautiful. No mattered that she lived without any family except for a few letter exchanged with a mysterious brother that Arthur never had seen. For the moment, only mattered the fact that Katyusha was beautiful in her blue simple dress. She put flowers on her head.

She was shining. Arthur thought that Katyusha's sweetness matched perfectly Matthew's. It wasn't a problem for him to be only one year older than the fiancée of his brother.

Arthur took a piece of veil out of his bag. Katyusha's eyes went big, glaring at the object. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. The blue veil was magnific. Her dreams became terrific.

Arthur stroke her cheek with his hand.

« Come on, it's bad for you to cry right now. »

Unable to thank him properly Katyusha nodded and hold back her tears. Arthur took her hand and led her to where everyone was waiting for her.

The mayor of the small town was at the center of the crowd, a book in his hand. Beside him we installed a very thick book and a inkwell,

The people who were attenting to the wedding (in other word almost all the population of the small village) had been regrouped in two groups in order to make enough room for an alley. At the end of the human alley Matthew was waiting for her. His husband in becoming. People sent her rassuring smiles. The weather was very good and the whole village was blessing their union. Slowly, gracefully, Katyusha and Arthur walked across the crowd.

And... She heard screams. Horses. Human screams. Screams. Orders. Screams. Metalic sounds. Battle sounds.

And came the vision.

Around twenty Soldiers were figthing a few strangers. The Soldiers wore the uniform of the Regalis Army. Why were those powerful soldiers here ? They were fighting five people drapped with capes.

And who were those strangers ? All of them wore marron thick caps. They were five and built differently. The riot seemed very tight. Arthur threw himself in front of her almost sister-in-law to protect her. He cursed himself for having let his weapons at home. Matthew and Alfred joind them, for once, Alfred was serious and he was holding strongly his sword.

« We come back at our home ! » Screamed Arthur to his family.

Katyusha couldn't believe her eyes. Some soldiers used citizens as human shields. Others came into the houses and others were killing people !

Arthur réussit à faufiler sa famille à travers le carnage. Katyusha était en état de choc. Arthur s'en alla chercher une épée ainsi que l'arc de Matthew tandis qu'Alfred montait la garde. Arthur prit le temps de s'emparer d'une bourse de cuir. Katyusha déchira le bas de sa robe. Elle n'avait pas le temps de se changer aussi fallait-elle qu'elle soit la plus efficace possible.

Arthur managed to lead them through the chaos. Katyusha was shocked. Arthur was looking for his word and Matthew 's bow whereas Alfred was guarding the house. Arthur took with him his money. Katyusha ripped part of her dress to get it easier to run with.

« We have to run away. We can't do something for the town » Ordered Arthur.

The four of them left Arthur's house. Blood was running out on the floor. When they were a bit away from the village , soldiers found them and Alfred and Arthur began the battle whereas Matthew prepared his arrows..

Matthew's arrows reached their target and Arthur and Alfred were very good swordmen but their ennemies had already encircled them... And Protecting Katyusha was their main weakness. Although He was talented to sword, Alfred was too young and the soldiers were very experienced. The situation was growing unbearable.

Suddenly, soldiers collapsed and a breach was opened. Two strangers came to help them. Thanks to their help, Athur and his siblings managed to stand agaisnt the soldiers. Arthur felt uncomfortable. The style of one of the stranger reminded him someone he had known... in a very deep and far past. The other stranger seemed frail and slim but that stranger was skilled to use a sword and a very thick black shield.

A third person came but everyone could see his face . The man was neither very tall either small and had thin-lenghted blond hair. His green eyes lighten.

« Follow, like, me. » He said with a eastern accent.

His partners indicated Arthur and the other to follow them. The Englihsman didn't really want to obey but new soldiers were coming from all sides. He had any choice but obey them. One of the men, the one who had confused Arthur, was behind him and seemed to look after them. Arthur managed to see his blue eyes and at the end of his word, a thin silver chain with a lilium.

They arrived at the central place. Bodies of soldiers and citizens were lying on the floor. Some strangers brought horses stolen to the soliders. The group was waiting for them. Soldiers tried to come closer but they were pushed away. Arthur and his family was dragged away from the village by the strangers.

They met soldiers but one of the strangers took out his bags a few balls. With another strange object he lighted the end of these balls. Then the stranger threw the objects at the soldiers. The soldiers stepped back in front of the impact of the unknow item.

Arthur, Alfred, Matthew and Katyusha were driven to the one who seemed to be their chief.

« On the horses, right now, da ? » He said quietly with a strong accent.

Katyusha's eyes went big.

« Like, come with us like, quickly » Said the blond.

Matthew helped Katyusha and sat in front of her.

« I'll protect you » He said.

Katyusha nodded and put her arms around his waist.

The chief of the strangers was leading them. Two of the strangers were on each side of Arthur and his brothers.

Another man was behind them. It was impossible to escape.

The last one rode a horse but let his group go ahead of him. He hold others black balls.

«Go on, I deal with these bastards »

Fortunately his horse, Romeo, was used to the pyrotechnical effects of his master.

Arthur couldn't see what was going on their small village, he was too into the escape. He heard sounds of powerful explosions.

/

In the same time...

The bombman was in front of the survivors. He had already traumatized their horses. It was a good thing. He took off his bag another kind of bomb. The ball was grey. He had created that bomb a few moments ago and it was the ideal moment to try it.

« Say my salutations to the Potatoe-Lieutenant, you bastards ! »

He dropped the bomb and smile at the result. Smoke was compact and encircled the soldiers. When it would be gone, he would be far away.

The bombman thanked mentally his former master Yao for having taught him all the secrets of the firework. Then he ordered to his horse to go on.

….

A man was looking at the chaos in front of him without feeling any emotion. He was fairly young...in his early twenties. The rebels had again managed to escape him but he didn't expect to see them here...they weren't his target...So in the end the rest of his mission was... secondary. Wind was moving his slipped blond hair. His bright but empty bleue eyes, were analysing.

A soldier, a bit younger came. They were complete opposite. Whereas the german one was tall, well built the other was smaller, slim and coming from an extreme eastern country. He had a strange blade... which he called a katana.

« I'm listening to you Sergent Kiku »

« Lieutenant Frederich, four unhabitants are running away. But it couldn't be difficult for us to find who they are. There are still a few people who have survived. »

« Good. I want you ask questions at all the survivors and check all the houses » Said Frederich coldly.

«_ Hai_. You will be done. » Answered his subordinate before bending in a very eastern fashion.

Frederich didn't like at all what was happening. His mission had not been a full success. So in that case it was a failure.

….

**Author's note. **

**First chapter of a long and I hope epical story. It takes place in a kind of medieval fashioned society but with anachronisms like lighter, bombs, piano, concepts (yes, the piano thing is very important!). But in that universe people don't use fire weapons and are controled by 2 powerful armies. Printering has been created for a few decades, and people are trained to read during their childhood. So communication is very developped. (It may not appear clear right now but in a few chapters it wil be clearer and almost obvious)**

**I give you more detail as soon as I publish the next chapter. Thank you for having read the first chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Power belongs to Mr Hidekaz Himaruya. **

**Uprising**

Chapter 2 : They are rebels !

(Came Braginki Ivan, The Bear from Siberia)

Arthur felt like a huge amount of time had passed since he escaped with his relatives. He kept wondering in which situation he was involved in now. Why did not the stranger let them escape ? He didn't know a first thing about them if not they were dangerous and tracked down by the two armies. And for the whole time spent with them any word had been exchanged. Even when the bombman found his partners somewhere in the forest. Were Arthur and his family hostages ? Or saved ?

These people seemed very dangerous. Lethal. Arthur would never risk the life of his siblings or Katyusha and thus he decided to stay quiet...in spite of his anger boiling within him. If he were alone he would got himself out of the mess but the life of Alfred, Matthew and Katyusha rested on his shoulders

After a moment, the giant guy who seemed to be their chief stopped his horse and so did all of them. The night was about to fall.

The chief spoke. He looked at Katyusha and Matthew.

« You, don't believe I can't see you...It would be silly so please get away from her, I want to talk with my sister, da ? »

Katyusha made a quick pressure on the arm of her Not-yet-her-husband and without feeling any fear she came closer to the big buy. The others wanted to move but all the strangers prevented the three men from going near her. Arthur kept his rage inside his throat...He felt really useless...

The Ukranian woman broke the silence.

She spoke in a tongue that nobody recognized...Except for the chief. They talked and he showed her a ...scarf. Then Katyusha ran near him and...hugged him.

The chief hugged her like He wanted to broke her bones.

« You have really changed Vanya » She said in the common language.

The said Vanya didn't answer but kept her in his arms.

« Can somebody explain me what exactly is happening ? » Screamed Alfred, confused .

Arthur, mentally, facepalmed. Sometimes he wished he could get the tongue of his brother out f his mouth .

Laughing Katyusha turned to see her family and the chief took off his cap. He had a nice face with big and brillant violet eyes and soft grey hair . His nose was big and in a childish manner, he was smiling.

« I'm sorry Alfred. Let me introduce you my half brother Ivan. I havn't seen him for 12 years but we kept exchaning letters. You should give a reward to Raivis, Ivan. »

«Is it because Katyusha's wedding that you came here Ivan ? » asked Arthur.

« Wedding ? »

« Today I have to marry my fiancé, Matthew, Vanya »

« Those pigs ! » Said Ivan, angry. But for Arthur it was like the giant was about to throw a tantrum.

«But it was not for that reason I came. It is purely a coincidence. Feliks caught informations about a potential attack on that village. Seeing you I changed my orders and demanded your protection. »

« But who exactly are you ? » Arthur asked .

« I'm Ivan Braginki, Head of that unit of rebels. We are fighting the oppression made by the Regalis Army. »

« But it does not explain why you were here »

« Your village was the target to the Regalis Army. The Regalis, or Regular soldiers if you prefer, are making crimes instead of protecting citizens. It is why we are here. We are fighting against them. »

« So If I've got it, we are victim of that kind of crime ? »

« Da. You're quite quick to learn boy. Who are you ? »

Before Matthew could answer, someone with a very thick french accent replied. One of the rebels come to him.

-et c'est un plaisir de te revoir, Capitaine Kirkland. Dit-il en découvrant son visage.

«It is good to see you, Captain Kikrland » he said.

A sa vue Arthur recula, choqué.

Seeing the frenchman shocked Arthur

« How could it be possible... Francis... No way... »

« I am the former Knight of lilies, the only one Francis ! » he said with a smirk on his face .

Francis came closer to Matthew .

-Don't touch my baby bro !

« Please Alfred » said Matthew with a quiet voice « I-I think this man is not a stranger for me. He-He looks like...the guy who took care of me..before...before... »

Matthew's voice broke. Francis hugged him and stroke his hair for a few moments before the Canadian put himself together.

«Althouht you seem to have kept your disastrous eating habit Arthur, Matthew looks like he is fine. Don't hope you will take him away from me from now on. »

Ivan couhged.

« Too much things for only one evening. You should rest here . Feliks, Elisaveta, Romano, it is safe. They don't respresent any danger »

* * *

_Later. _

Arthur couldn't sleep. One night was enough to shake ten years of his life .

Not even recovering from the attack of his village, He was hit by two great revelations and his bigest rival came , from the underground, into his life. Something in Francis' behaviour shocked Arthur. Arthur expected the Frenchman to fight him, to take his revenge. The Frenchman did nothing of that. He only spoke french with Matthew, laughed at his accent and in front of Matthew's pouting. Speaking of him, Matthew slept between Francis and Katyusha, the cape of the frenchman used as a blanket on the two lovers. Even during the few moments the Englishman and the Frenchman were together, Francis didn't act hatefully.

Arthur thought of the moment when they were eating dinner. Arthur met the other members of the group. The blonde guy with a pair of nice green eyes was named Feliks. He was bit older than Alfred and Matthew and seemed to be mischevelious. But according to what Ivan said he was his right arm and served as Informer. Then Elisaveta presented herself. She was the only female of the group but unlike her soft appearence she was demon on the battlefield. With her sheild she caused several damages to the soldiers of the Regalis and Normal Armies. Both of them didn't indicate their birthplace but their accent suggered they were from the eastern countries. The youngest traveler was an Italian. He presented himself as Romano. He looked like he was on his early tweenties, but the guy shouted a dirty language and could easily had humilated one of Arthur's former member of his crew.

Arthur sighed. Ivan made it clear. It was impossible for them to go back to their normal life. They needed to trust them and find a place to hide. Knowing the Regular Army, it would not let them escape and they would be all accused of being the cause of the plague.

For the very first time for years Arthur was left in daze.

The most confused between them was Matthew. On his wedding day, his village was victim of raid made by the Regular Army, then he discovered he had a future brother-in-law. Said Brother-in-law led a mysterious group of rebels. And afterward he discover he would be tracked, hunted down by two armies. For the society Matthew had become a traitor. And on the top of that, after ten years without his first caretaker, Francis rose from the dead and bursted into his life again. For ten years Arthur thought that Francis wasn't alive anymore. One city haunted Arthur's dream. The last time Arthur saw Francis, it was in Francis' country. They fought at Honfleur. And Arthur saw him weak and dying... When Matthew was old enough to understand the truth Arthur explained him why he took him away from Francis on that night. Arthur answered all Matthew's question. Because the last time Matthew saw Francis he was barely 8. At 8, Matthew hadn't understood why his Grand Frère was fighting with a man in a red coat and with a tricorn hat. Why Grand Frère hadn't stood up after he had fallen on the ground. Why Grand Frère didn't answer him. And why, why there were people with weapons around Francis' body ?

Francis survided. But neither Arthur or Matthew knew that.

Matthew's body was between Francis and Katyusha. His mind was teared apart by three different loyalties. Matthew in his restless sleep wondered where were the borders between truth and lies, faith and regrets.

* * *

**Somewhere in a rich mansion. **

In the intimacy of a luxuous living room, two people were talking, a glass of a local alcohol in front of both of them. They shared the same deep blue sofa. A fire warmed the room.

« Frederich has done his report to me today . » Said the first person.

« I guess his mission has been sucessful » said the man, looking at the glass in front of him.

« No, He met a group of rebels. » answered the first person. « but almost all the people in this village died and after the raid I ordered that all the survivors would be put out of misery after having been questionned. All of that operations costed the life of seven regular soldiers. In the end I got the identity of the few people who escaped my men. They are Arthur Kirkand, Alfred F Jones, Matthew Williams and Katyusha Arlovskaya. It bothers me that there are survivors but if they spoke about the town attack nobody would believe them. I gave my orders to the local printers and the heralds to make them considered as new rebels. By the way, does not the name of Kirkland sound familiar ? He is th perfect culpable. There are still villages which are traumatized by Arthur's raid when he was younger. Ten years didn't erase his legend. ».

The face of the person who was talking became dark .

« And thinking that this little slut of Arlovskaya is still alive makes me angry. Her fault, she's guilty ! She prevents me from reaching my goal. »

« Please calm down. Don't forget which job you are doing. You are a Regular General, we shall not launch our army right now . It would be too bad to waste such brave soldiers like Frederich, don't you think the same ? ».

« You are right. By the way we need to gather our fellows to coordinate out different divisions. Do you think that the Mercenary would work with us. »

« I am not sure that Zwingli will agree with us. In spite of being a Regular General He remains very independant. And he don't feel like it is necesary to get in touch with us without any solid reason. »

« But sooner or later he will be forced to work with us. »

« Take it easy. You need to agree with that he has been very bright when he created the Mixed Units. These units will be useful for us. »

« And ? »

« It is still possible to make him work with us thank to the borders. We can always have him under our control »

« You are right Orchet. You are always right »

* * *

**A/N : Thank you for having read the second chapter of this story . It's time for me to explain a little bit this universe . In this universe is not a medieval historical universe but a universe influenced by the medieval era. Although this influence, the countries in this universe are the same as the countries of today, but the countries are smaller than the original ones, and are not considered like « countries » or « states » or « kingdoms » but more like « provinces » composing the big country Hetalia. But the Hetalian Disctict does not represent any place in our actual world. I've decided that the Hetalian District is the capital of Hetalia and is located between Switzerland, Germany and Italy . Germany, like the actual federal state in Europe did not exist during the medieval era. In fact this state is quite recent . The reunification of all cities, micro states had been made in the later 1870... if my memories are still good but Frederich is a German citizen of the Germany of the Uprising universe. **

**Well I hope it was clear. More informations in the next chapter :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own HETALIA Axi power.

**_Uprising_**

On the Nothern Road

Chapter 3 : A gift from the Sea..

(when the truth hits people it is never in a soft way)

Arthur and his family were travelling with the rebels for three days... . Katyusha and Ivan stayed together for that time whereas Francis did the same with Matthew. Both of them spoke french and with the very same language they began to catch up. Again, they learnt how to deal with each other. The gap was still huge and both of them knew it would never disappear.

Francis did not show any sign of hate torward Arthur. Alfred was confused. For him, it was like a veil of secret lied the two men. For him it was a wound which hadn't healed fully. When he had asked his 'brother' about it, Arthur only told him something about a duel. Then he finished by saying the name of a city... « Onflar » was all Alfred heard.

The other rebels were almost...kind with them. Alfred did not feel like he and his family were treated like they were a part of their group but he was not treated like a hostage and a prisonner.

When the night fell, the rebels shared the little of food they had without making any difference between the « prisonners » and the rebels .

Alfred could not wait for going to the closest city. If He managed to escape the rebels he could get his family out of their hands. He could go to the guards and explained them their situation. The he would turn into a Hero, and with his family He would go back to their village, helping in cleaning the village and then Matthew and Katyusha could marry and finally they could have many children and Alfred would turn into a Heroic Uncle.

«Cause I am the boss » He thought heroically modest.

Later

« Tomorrow we go the a village and take a boat to France. A few things need to be done on the Continent. »Ivan said. « We are done here, so we leave the Province of England to go to the Province of France, da »

« What do ya mean by « we » ? » Alfred said.

« yes, we. It means everyone, we are taking you with us, don't be silly » Said Ivan with a childish smile.

Elisaveta understood the reasons of Ivan.

« Yes » the eastern woman began « You are considered as national criminals here. The Regalis Army always acts like that. It will not let you escape, it will track you donw, no matter where you are hidding. The Regalis Army has special soldiers for that kind of work. Even in the deep countryside of England you are not safe »

« Yes, you are like protected with us » said Feliks.

« And France offers a lot of place where you can hide. » laughed Francis, who could not wait for going back in his homeland.

« Do you have an target ? » Asked Arthur.

Ivan answered.

«We need to go to the North...But two people are waiting for me. I need to go through France. »

Arthur was left in daze. There was no need to go by France to go to the North..

The others rebels only nodded. Ivan was leading them for a long time, his intuitions were always right.

« But all of us need to rest. Tomorrow, you will wash youself at the creek and wear clothes more...convinient. Francis, borrow a few clothes of you to Arthur, Feliks do the same for Matthew, Elisaveta, please take care of Katyusha and Alfred...well we will take care of you after . I'm looking after you for the first time of the night and then Feliks does, until Francis does , everything is clear ? Goodnight da ! Tomorrow we are leaving early ! »

The rebels prepared themselves for the coming night. Ivan sat in front of the fire. He licked his lips and his thoughts invaded his mind. The plan was huge and a lot of things needed to be done. The Plan was terrific and...Ivan worked on it for ten years, a plan which had been triggered by Yao. He needed to be careful. He might be on the edge of sanity, he still needed to be careful. Soon, he would acheive Yao's and his goal.

But time wasn't up yet. He still lacked a few special allies And he lacked the cooperation of Northmen. But, before going to th North, he needed the pick up at least two people.

And if the Danes gave him their approval, then everything would be perfect. He would create a new world. .

He was so close of his goal ! He was not allowed to screw everything up at this very moment.

* * *

Waking up.. had been a pain for Alfred Someone woke him sooner than the the time was accustomed to. Gunting a bit, the young swordman made everyone aware of his bad mood. Every men of their group were eating their breakfast whereas the two women washed themselves. Francis, gave him a bit of dried meat and a few fruits.

Ivan put by Alfred's side a pile of clothes which seemed to be his. Alfred looked at it stupidly.

« You have to wear that ! Your clothes are too wasted and dirty . It is not too diffcult to understand ? »

Alfred raised an eyebrow. Apparently Ivan did not notice yet that they did not share the size...

For once, he said nothing . He even thanked the creepy guy .

* * *

Water was as sharp as ice but neither Elisaveta or Katyusha felt cold. Weather was nice and they could quicly dry after their « bath »

Even if the two women saw each other naked it did not bother them . However Katyusha's body impressed the Hungarian woman. Her body looked like about to collapse. It was covered with bruises. Katyusha was only an amount skin put on bones. It was obvious that she was in very bad shape. It seemed that she was used to not take a meal at least once a day. Although Katyusha told her that Arthur tried to help her as much as he could, Katyusha was too skinny.

Katyusha told her as well her own doubt about her body. She used to be sick while she was working. Each times it occured, the villagers called for the help of Arthur. He was not a physician, but he had travelled a lot and learnt a lot oversea, thus he developped fair skills in medecine. Though it was because of that she met Matthew. But both Artuur's knowledge and wealth were limited, especially snce he raised his « younger siblings » as he used to call them. Alfred worked around the town whereas Matthew learnt by Arthur's side. Athough his youger siblings worked and bring a bit of money Arthur could not give food to Katyusha as much as he wanted to. Sometimes Matthew and Alfred rather gave their own food to Katyusha than eating it. Sometimes the brothers took risks for her and hunted in their local lord's territory. Katyusa did not want her friends put in jail. Thus she was always playing a rôle. She said she was fine while her body was suffering from her bad way of life. And her body did so suffer than she wondered if , at the current age of 30, she would ever be able to give to Matthew a healthy baby.

Elisaveta did listen to her. Katyusha needed at least a few month to recover. Travelling in that state was very dangerous. Elisaveta swore she was going to report it to Ivan.

* * *

It was time to leave. And this time sounded like freedom for Alfred. Everyone was busy to pack their things and checked that nothing was left behind them. The two women wore dresses. They had to adjust themselves when time to ride came. Katyusha was not very accustomed to horse so Ivan allowed her to ride with Matthew. Alfred looked at the clothes of everyone. Men wore clothes adapted to city : they had boots and very tight trousers and long sleeves tunic. From the point of view of Alfred seeing Ivan wearing that kind of clothes was rather...interesting.

Ivan was bigger, taller than his fellows. Alfred was grateful toward his luck for having avoided to look at Ivan during their common bath. Ivan could be bigger in every part of him..Blushing and cursing Alfred wanted to think about something else and his eyes caught the scarf of the Russian guy.

Why did Ivan wear always that scarf ?

« Are you ready ? »

They left.

Time was running out and around the middle of the day they arrived in a small town of the Southern part of England. It was a quiet place on the coast. It's harbor raised the interest of Ivan. He could already image by wich boat they could go to France.

Everyone attached the horses next to a tavern. Romano seemed depressed by leaving his Roméo here.

Then the group went into the city, caring about any weird movement. They expected the Regalis Army to give a few portraits of the few survivors of the raid soon .

Alfred wanted to go away from his initial group but a solid grip on his shoulder prevented from going further. The young swordman grunted, not happy about this harsh treatment.

With a strenght that impressed a lot of people, Alfred rejected the grip of Ivan .

A dark purple aura appeared around the russian while a long list of « kolkolkol » escaped from his mouth.

Fortunately for Alfred someone came and helped him.

An official Herald ! He successfully gathered people around him .

« citizens of Hetalia, once again our Nation is suffering from an attack of a dangerous group of rebels who call themselves, the members of the Uprising. These traitors destroy everything on their path, they burn houses and villages, rape women and are very dangerous. Even the Regalis Army can defeat them. Shame on Arthur Kirkland, Matthew Williams, Alfred F Jones, and their bitch nammed Katyusha Arlovsakya. That whore is the cause of the destruction of the village ! The four of them are running away. If you saw them, please contact the guards ! Because of them, there is no soul who had survived at that massacre. »

After the heralds annuced this information he watched the reaction of his audience carefully , people around were screwed, shocked. ! Whereas the old sailors were laughing, the women were already sharing gossips and other stories.

But one common sentence prevailed.

« That salty dog of Kirkland has raised from the deads? »

It was rather rude for Alfred. Awfully rude. No one survived. Now, his family and himself were considered as outcasts ? Oh like He wanted to yell « that's not true ! They are lying » !.

He could not do that.

His own country was betraying him. He was an outcast...

Finally he understood what Elisaveta said. It was a duel of time between truth and lies. The Regalis Army had a control of mind throught the informations they gave... No wonder why Alfred learnt how to read during his childhood. The Regalis Army had already infected the popular spirit. Sooner or later he would be chased by the whole Province of England.

Running away was not the only alternative.

He stepped back until he was near Arthur. And for the second time in his life reality hit him hard.

« Arthur he have a problem »

The former pirate watched him too. Arthur understood as well that nobody would had forgetting about him so easily. He hated his past fame, he hated his pride and his possessivness which led him to oblige seas to roar his name. And oblige the earth to tremble with the screams of people when they understood that Arthur Kirkland and his crew were here. Arthur hated his eyebrows which were very representative of the Kikrland House.

Ivan tried to make up a plan in his mind. They were a fairly large group. He could displaced hs people in order to avoid rising any suspicions from the unhabitants of the town.

The Herald kept complainning about the sins of the rebels. He carried on infecting the mind of the crowd. People were listening to him. People drank his words. What he was saying was true, they thought. And the the Herald did not stop until...

The knife only missed it's target by a very little few inches. For men like Arthur it was obvious that the person who launched the knife only missed his target on purpose. The crowd stepped back, women were yelling, and men were left bemused. The Herald stopped talking.

« Oi. What are you saying is pissing me off. _Demisado _ boring »

Ivan raised an eyebrow.

A man came . Everything in his behaviour and his style showed that he was a man from the sea. From his boots, black trousers, white shirt with laces at his collar, his crimson coat to his hat. His dark brown hair was long, a bit longer than Francis' . The hair of the man was tied by a red ribbon, the poney tail rested on his left shoulder. His bright green eyes were shining and in his right hand he hold a large, and big axe .

_« Perdoname, pero estas aburiendome. Entonces, que te pires_! »

On the last part of his sentence, he moved a bit his axe. At that sign the men behind him started to create mess to the villagers.

_« Y despues,… Cerveza » _the pirate mumbled.

When the place was desert, the pirate came closer to Arthur.

« You can show up Kirkland. I, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Captain of the Rosa Roja came through all the sea in order to take my revenge of you, querido ingles »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A few notes from Raven :**

**Thank you for reading the third chapter! Thank you as well for following and supporting this story.**

**I've just finshed to write and although I read it again before posting there still remain a mistakes.**

**Have you guessed why communication is important ? The king controls all newspapers, and printers so he has an access about what it is published inside his country. It enforces his control on his people. It's why Alfred and others are taught how to read very soon.**

Next chapter is... Fairly long... Twice a normal chapter : I need motivation (and I may not post quicly)

Until the next time...

Translation from spanish :

demasiado = too much.

Perdoname pero estas aburiendome, entonces que te pirres : I'm sorry, but you are pissing me off, then get out the way.

Y duespues...cerveza : And...after... BEER !

I like putting short dialogues or sentences in foreign languages in my stories . Here you have spanish... the next is...you'll see;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : the character belong to Hidekaz Himaruya**.

**Uprising ! **

4th chapter : On the seas.

(Romano's bombs, Antonio's axe and the strangeness of the new crew)

Ivan was pouting. He was not in control of the situation anymore. His fellows and him had to escape the sweet yet dangerous England. And this pirate, Antonio, bursted into their path. He came from nowhere and wanted a duel with the legendary Arthur Kirkland. Ivan was upset. He had been given the advantage of escaping discretly England and this pirate was ruining his plan.

The Russian looked at the pirate. Apparently Antonio seemed strong. But if he had to fight, he would not fight on a boat. Would be he as efficient on sea as on earth ? Ivan had his men and his new forced allies with him. And because his crew was too busy to mess with the unhabitants of this small village, Antonio stood alone in front of them. The -definetly- Spaniard claimed Arthur as his rival. Even ten years after he had decided to evolue on earth, the legend of Kirkland, the Lion, was still very strong in people's mind. But even if Arthur accepted to fight Antonio, he would not be the same terrific Arthur who had given birth to the legend. He was still Kirkland Arthur, but was he still the Lion of his fame ?

Francis who had seen him fighting said to Ivan that the Englishman remained very skilled in beating his foes. It was a matter of time for him to recover his strenght, though a part of it was lost forever.

Carriedo let his men doing what they wanted to. What was this kind of strategy ?

« Prepare Yourself Kikrland ! »

Antonio raised his axe but, for his most displeasure, someone came.

The person was a pirate. But his looked like he was hurt. His wounds were bleeding.

_« __Tenemos que huir a los soldados ! Vienen los soldados ! » (We have to go ! The soldiers are coming!)_

_« __Qué ?... i joder ! » (what ? f*ck!)_

Apparently fighting soldiers was not a part of his plan.

And the soldiers came. At the sight of them Ivan yelled within him. It was a Mix Regiment. An invention of the General Zwingli. These units were composed by a few Regular Soldiers, and the other were very skilled Normal Soldiers. This regiment was more dangerous than Antonio and his crew. There was not a chance for him. His sister had a bad health and was weak from it, he had to look after two young boys barely adults and he was traveling with one of the most famous pirate overseas. But he was also held busy by a spiteful spanish pirate. And on top of that, another regiment was certainly sent in order to help this one dealing against the rebels.

Ivan swore to beat the crap out of Vash for having created this kind of regiment.

A soldier, about the same age as Ivan came. He looked like he was the head of this unit. Ivans was shocked. A scar was barring the left side of the superior corner of his mouth. Ivan recognized that scar. This man was actually a colonel. And not an anonymous colonel. He was the worse brute ever created by the both armies. A cruel man who liked rather the sweet massacre than the terrible papers. This guy killed people only for his own sadistic pleasure. He loved the red. He liked say « a bit of rouge » and for him a bit of Rouge was not wine.

«Oh.. what would it be for today ? Rebels and...Young man, you are not a stranger for me.. Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, the Red Corsair »

The man licked his lips.

«Sometimes, I don't even dare believing in my luck, and by the way I am really happy to see you , Ivan »

A small sadistic smile appeared on the face of the colonel.

_« __Again_. »

Ivan did not answer...

Because Romano did.

« Oi, bastardo, would you mind help us ? »

Antonio blinked.

« qué ? »

« Time is up ! » Grunted Romano with a grey bomb in his hand.

Romano said to Ivan.

« Boss, let's us doing the same as always, I am retaining them and I look for you after ? »

This behaviour surprised Ivan. Romano had been with Yao for a very long time when he had joined the Rebels. In spite of his youth Romano was actually the second person Ivan did ever met in the Uprising movment. Romano did understand that he was the only one who could create a breach to help his fellows escaping the wrath of the army.

Ivan respected the choice of his friend. The Italian had already launched at the soldiers his new bomb. As soon as the bomb exploded Ivan heard the soldiers screaming.

« Son of a bitch ! » that the Colonel yelled.

Ivan ordered his comrades

«all of you, run from this place. Come back here at midnight ! »

The group broke into three parts. Alfred followed Ivan, Arthur followed Francis, Elisaveta followed Feliks and Katyusha.

Romano did many steps back. His own smoke could reach him. Even in outdoors place his bomb was powerful so the Italian wondered what could be the damages done behind closed doors. Soldiers were coughing. Romano smiled. He was more than glad to give another piece of his own creation to the soldiers. He took his black bombs. He had still time to fire it, although he had not reached to lower the time needed for explosions. Lighting another bomb Romano gave to Ivan his potential final wish.

« Bastardo, if I die today, you have to find where my fool of brother is »

Men were about to escape his dangerous cloud of smoke. Romano dropped his first black bomb. The explosion dissipated a part of the cloud, but Romano was already busy with preparing his second gift. Romano saw some soldiers who were hurt by his bomb, lied on the ground. He dropped the second, and it did the same result. But the major part of his smoke effect was dissipated. The wind was not his ally. Romano grunted. Another grey bomb would be useless.

He finally noticed that Antonio stood by his side.

« Why are you still here ? » Yelled a bit upset Romano.

« We are fighting the same ennemy, so would you mind if we join our forces ? »

Romano did not give him more attention and looked back at the Colonel. None of the soldiers died but a large part of them was injured. His bombs hurt around ten of the soldiers. The Colonel barked his orders to his still useful men.

«Take them down ! »

Before the freshly allies could move a finger, around ten of pirates bursted toward them and prevented the soldiers from coming closer to either Antonio or Romano.

«Please, boss, go away ! »

Antonio looked surprised at his fellows. One of his member was already lying on the ground, a saber within his chest.

Soldiers met pirates and they met them hard. Antonio and Romano ran away. A part of the soldiers who managed to deal with the pirates followed them. Running, Romano could light two of his bombs and being quickier than Antonio he warned him.

« Watch out for the bombs, Oxe-fool ! »

Antonio avoided the bombs. Though he was not touched by the explosion he saw a few soldiers falling.

People were scared and avoided them, yelling. Romano did not know which path he had to follow and then, blindly he ran for a long moment. They avoided a part of the soldiers who were after them but he was sure, others tracked them closely.

Antonio ran behind Romano but the both of them took a wrong path and at the end of this alley they saw they were trapped.

« F*uck ! »

Time was up. Soldiers were on their back. Neither Antonio or Romano had a single choice. Time was up, time was to fight. In front of them there were four soldiers. All of them held a strong sword. Romano was running out of bomb. He had to take his blade as well.

Antonio came, holding his axe and attacked two soldiers. Romano raised his own and managed to block an attack. He was a Regular one. Antonio put his foes on the ground with a movement of his axe and came to help the Italian. The spaniard stabbed Romano opponent's back. But both of them did not see the shot that Romano received from the last soldier.

The second after, Antonio knocked the solider out but Romano fell, uncounscious.

_Later, during the night_

Elisaveta and Katyusha were the last rebels to arrive at the place of the meet with the other rebels. Ivan and Feliks met them. The four of them could hear the soldiers walking. Fortunately it looked like no new soldiers came into the village. Because of the force of Ivan, his fellows and Antonio and his pirates they managed to decrease the force of this unit.

« Is everyone here ? » Ivan asked .

« Only Romano has not come yet » Feliks answered.

« He is with me » mumbled a voice.

All the rebels took their sword.

« Antonio ? » Francis asked.

« Si, amigo. I am holding Romano, we have fought together but he has passed out »

« what ? » Elisaveta said.

« I want him. » Ivan ordered.

Antonio complied.

Quickly, Ivan checked on Romano's body. The Italian was breathing and it looked like the pirate did take care of him.

Anonio spoke, not feeling comfortable.

« And now, if you won't mind hurry up, my crew would not wait for us for days »

« I beg your pardon ? »

« I owe this boy. A part of my crew died to save us. We need to get out of England. But I've lost too much friends to move out of England with my two ships. So I propose to drop you at Cherbourg, in France in exchange of your help.

Antonio's proposition raised the interest of Ivan but the pirate could be also a traitor.

« Even I ? » said Arthur.

« Si, even you. I am still waiting for our duel, Eyebrow. But right now I rather like surviving than kicking your sweet english arse. »

Then Antonio became more serious.

« So, it works or not ? »

Ivan answered with a childish smile.

« Da, but if you dare betraying us , I will rip the throat of your out while you are still alive and I ll give your body to fishes after having danced polka on your chest. »

Ivan quiclky took and raised Antonio's wrists above his head.

« Please, keep in mind that your life is mine, got it comrade ? »

_« __Vale_. »

Later.

_I am Arthur Kirkland. A legend. I have been shining for a large part of my life although my life as pirate has been short, my name is still yelled on seas. I have become a storm . Still today I hear the old sailors comparing me at some myths. Sirens, spirit, people have made up myth on me. They said I dealt with a pagan divinity to become the legend I am today. _

_My Father has been a pirate. He had also a terrific reputation. I am born on this boat and I have been raised by the best seamen. I have been destinated to being a pirate. When he died a batlle split a part my family. But the crew choose me on my two sisters and two brothers. _

_After this event I led my most loyal men to victory. We got more famous and I got richer. Amirals stood in front of me. I finished my battle by crushing them and their fleet. _

_But my reign did not last long. Between the moment I took the succession to my father and the moment I had adopted a boy as my younger brother,six years passed. And I met him ! _

_First time I saw him, I was very young and at the beginning of my second year of reign. The Knight of the Lily, Francis Bonnefoy was at the village my men and I chose to attack. But before our coming the village looked like it had been destroyed, I had ordered to my men to look for money, rhum and food. _

_Francis was barely older than me. At the sight of us he tried to stop us . We sarted to fight . It was intoxicating. It was the first time I met an equal. After fightinf hard, someone interrupted us. It was a small boy, Matthew. In order to protect him Francis ended up our first duel and ran away with the boy. Later I found a boy too. He was still hold in the cold arms of his mother. Seeing his face I understood that Francis did not know that Matthew had a borther and I adopted A crying Alfred. _

_The poor boy did not understand why his family died. And what was death. _

_/_

Something was not okay when Romano opened his eyes. His head was pounding. His arm was painful, and he realy felt like the ground was moving. He sat and understood that someone had lied him down, on his thick cape. He pouted. Then he checked the place where he was. First he noticed that the floor was really moving. The room was made of wood. When he wanted to get his weapon he saw someone had taken it from him when he was still passed out. So he was on a ship, without any weapon and defenseless. Vulnerable.

Suddenly the door in front of him was open and a stranger came into his room.

The stranger was a young pretty blond woman. Although she was good looking she was dressed like a boy. Her hair was tied and she was wearing a pale yellow shirt with black trousers. When she talked in the Hetalian Language, Romano noticed her light dutch accent.

« You're finally up boy. It's good. Antonio will stop asking us about you every thirty minutes. It seems that the captain likes you boy, if he had not been already with someone I would ask myself some questions... By the way my name is Belle »

« The name is Romano » grunted the Italian, blushing a bit.

« Yes I already know that. Kirkland called you like that. Oh you should be grateful with him, he was the one who took care of your injuries. Antonio told us your fight. He said you was able to create smoke with your balls. But he said also that you still need training for sword »

Although the way of speaking of this lady, Romano could not being mad at her.

Red, he asked.

« Can I at least see my mates? »

« Only if you feel ok for this. »

Romano stood up. He still felt dizzy but he could at least walk normally.

When he went out of the room he saw Ivan, Kirkand and Antonio talking. He came toward them. The three men stopped their discution.

« Great : You've woken up ! » Antonio greeted him.

« Ya and not thank to you, Ox-fool. Can fucking somebody explain me what had happended ? »

« Antonio brouht you to us yesterday and had generously proposed to drop us somewhere in France. Da ! » Ivan explainned, a childish and happy(nearly go-lucky) painted on his face.

It was a threatening smile.

« By the way Romano, how are you ? Would you mind if I ask Matthew to check on your arm ? » Proposed Kirkland.

« NEVER ! I don't want to be touched by anyone »

Arthur did not feel offended by the answer of the Italian. He knew that grunting was a part of Romano's personality.

After that Kirkland considered he had finished with the russian and the spaniard.

« So, what do you think about my proposition Antonio ? »

« It raises my interest so far, amigo ! It is true that one common action could be enough for kicking amirals, Zwingli and Linali's arses. But there is still a part of the plan that I had to discuss with my loyal Second. Arf, I am afraid that we are not always the Captain for everything...especially in a thing...If you catch what I mean ? »

His face darkened and he added.

« If someone told me one day that I have to work with Kirkland »

Then a big and sunny smile lighten his face before he laughed.

« So...as soon as this story is finished I will win my duel. Please, excuse me, I wonder how Francis is doing. »

He was nearly dancing with his big axe.

Ivan was left in daze. Antonio did have an interesting personality. He was very passionated. He could be gentle, nice and friendly and one second after spiteful and dangerous. First he seemed to be a fool but Ivan understood quickly that Antonio had a very strategical mind. And so far, Antonio was their unique occasion to escape England. Maybe Ivan could build a strong alliance between the Rebels and the Pirates. Ivan was very close to the realisation of his plan and he had still the luxury to improve it. Ivan, Arthur and Antonio were reunited in the cabine of the captain for hours and they had set up the premice of a new naval order. But the plan was also risky. Ivan needed that Antonio accept to become a warranty for them and a large part of this plan rested on the shoulders of Antonio's Second. It was the most risked part of his plan and Ivan did not like it at all.

But for the moment his hands were tied.

/

Later.

Antonio came back in his cabin. Finally he got a moment of silence. All alone he could start thinking at the proposition of Ivan. It was interesting yet risky but this action with Ivan could give him the power to eradicate their common ennemy. Then, Antonio would rule the seas. And he could gt more gold and money.

Creating alliances against the Amirals.

But this alliance meant that Antonio had to leave temporally his crew for an uncertain moment. He had to give his power to his Second and was dependable on his behaviour. He would become the hostage of Ivan.

This part would not please at someone...

And that dear person was in charge of the second boat of Antonio's fleet. Antonio prayed for surviving the moment he announced the bad news to his sweetheart.

For the few days He had shared his ship with the rebels, Antonio had studied the personality of each rebel. All of them, except of the grunting Brit.

He thought that Ivan was creepy, Feliks was interesting, Elisaveta was the kind of woman who imposed her authority, like Katyusha did in a more subbtle manner, the two boys were funny, and he enjoyed a lot being with Francis. The frenchman gave to Antonio the feeling they could be great friends. But the most noticable rebel for him was Romano.

Antonio had his bad side but he was a man of honour, even if he was a pirate. And he liked the courage of Romano. The boy impressed him when he had stood in front of a danger , no matter the consequences for his life. It was mainly for this demonstration of courage that he ordered his crew to help the rebels. And if he had not helped the rebels, he could had lost one of his two ships.

Although Romano could handle a sword, Antonio thought the Italian still needed train. If the Spaniard had not saved the boy, the Italian could had ended in one of the most terrible prisons in Hetalia. Before meeting the other rebels, it was the Spaniard who had taken care of him.

_While he was walking in the street carrying the body of Romano, a door beside him suddenly opnned and a girl with a dark complexion went out. She aking him to come. So Antonio did. Then she asked him if he was a member of Uprising. Antonio answered that he was not but there were strong chances that the Italian was a part of it. Then the younger girl allowed him to stay at her house and to look after the sleeping Italian. She told him her life, she was born in the southern islands, in a now colony of Hetalia. Her father was an English soldier who worked there and forced her mother to marry him . Then when he was fed up with living in the Isles he came back at England, dragging his family with him. Although their bad life, her mother was always smiling. She was like a sunshine for her. But her mother worked too hard for her health and body and one day Chelle lived without her mother. After his first wife's death, her father met someone else and left for the city. He gave his small house to Chelle never she had heard of him again. It was at this very moment that the began to hate the two armies. _

/

**At the same time. **

Alfred sat outside. Being again on a ship reminded him his childhood, after Arthur had saved him. He was still a toddler running everywhere, he was already a lover of freedom.

Soon, this nostalgic memory fadded away. He had hoped that his country would had saved his family and he, this very country should had got him and his family out of this nightmare. It was the mission of soldiers to protect people. He had wished so hard that the soldiers might make the distinction between the rebels and the innocent people. He missed his past life.

He was so far away from the truth .

His friends died, his village destroyed. His brothers, and he were destined to die. It cost him to come to the realization that the soldiers, who made the proud of father and mother, the soldiers who had to protect people, the ver same soldiers had destroyed his village, and taken more life than necessary. They did a massacre.

And now Alfred did not have any place to go. Ten years of his life did collapse. His life was reduced to ash, fire, blood and screams. He could even stay any longer in his sweet England. Now Authority blamed his name instead of being grateful to its Hero he had always dreamt about being.

He had been chased by his own community. An outcast.

And it was so unfair since he was not even a rebel. .

The soldiers who were in the village looked like the knew that.

All his hope were crushed. Hard, harsh.

In his village, someone tried to kill him. In the other village, it was someone else who tried it. They had not been mistaken for rebels.

And for his whole life he was so proud of being raised in England. His naive personality had been split. It broke.

Alfred was left without knowing where he was going to, what he would do in the future. But he went for sure. And he went with a single idea in his mind. He would FIGHT .

**Somewhere, on the boat. **

Arthur did not walk on a boat for ten years. Even if he was not the captain, his past life came quiclky from within his mind. This feeling was too dangerous, arousing. Sooner or later he would become again dependant on living on sea... How on the earth, had he chosen to leave the sea ? Now that the two boys he raised were old enough to take care of themselves, Arthur was thinking about living another life on sea.

And... His own country had rejected him. It was good to sea he was still feared...

When, ten years ago, he arrived at the village, nobody asked any question. The people left Arthur doing his life though the ery beginnng there was hard. After, Arthur's knowlegde and skills and his two adorable brothers achieved to convince the people they did not represent any danger for theim. From the terrible Lion Arthur just became Arthur.

Only his second duel with Francis did leave him a bit angry. Arthur was aggressive, with a huge pride and was very possessive. He did not hold his liquor which was surprising for a pirate. But he was the one who stand in front of danger and did not stand that someone burst into his fights. Arthur was happy to meet a foe with the same amount of strenght than him. Thus Arthur wanted to win his duel by his own. But on that rainy day, he received help from a terrible third party.

For ten years he thought that Francis died. Seeing him burst into his life again did raised many question within Arthur's mind. For the few days they were together neither Arthur nor Francis spoke to each other. Francis did not act spiteful. He looked at Arthur with softness in his eyes, like they were destinated to become friends. Francis did focus on Matthew and the two of them tried to catch up the gap left for ten years. For around six years, Francis had been a parternal fiure for the canadian-born, so was Arthur for Alfred.

Within a few days, if the Frenchman kept on not speaking at Arthur, the Englishman would come to him.

But before he had to mess to do with Antonio. The Spaniard was not clear in his behaviour. When he had claimed his duel against Arthur he did not precise the aim of that. What had Arthur done in his past life ? Or maybe Anontio just wanted to prove his strengt to the world of pirates.

The Spaniard was interesting.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO

A/N :

Hello ! Thank you for having read the 4th chapter ! By the way last time I updated this story I did it in rush so I am afraid there are still remaining mistakes.

Oh...I am sure there are plenty mistakes here too. It was a bit hard to work on this chapter by the way.

A few explications on this universe :

Hetalia is a country ruled by the King. But to help him there are two armies : the Normal Army and the Regular Army. The Normal Army has more soldiers than the second and is under the dirct control of the King. Though th Regular Army has to follow the orders of the King, actually there are five generals who are in control of this Army . The Regular Army has the best men (and women) of the kingdom. Both terms Regular and Regalis have the latin root Rex, Regis, which means King. I should had said Regalian instead of Regalis but but finally I decided to keep the mistake.

Until the next time, answers to reviews.

**Can't touch it** and **Hetlover **: thank you for your supporting. I am glad that this little piece of story pleases you. I hope you will still like it:)


	5. Chapter 5

Have you guessed who is the creepy partner of Antonio so far ?

Uprising

Chapter 5 : Shadows.

(get out, you bloody git!)

Days came fast. Romano did recover fully from his wounds. He spent a lot of time with Belle. The young Belgian (but half dutch!) explained to him her life on a boat. She taught him what he needed to know. She was gentle and seemed enjoying his compagny. Romano had impressed her with his fire weapons. He called it « bombs » although he said to her he was not the creator of it. Actually it was Yao who created it based on the typic knowledge from his country. After the Army split his family, Romano joined the Uprising movement. Since this event, he travelled with Ivan in hope to find his brother.

Belle told him she had two brothers as well. Luke had the same mother than her but his father was born and lived in an independant city nammed Luxembourg. Belle's odler brother was nammed Lars and the both siblings had the same father. Unlike his two siblings Lars was a full blooded Dutchman. Even if Luke and Lars were not brother by blood, they acted like they were. Both boys had been raised together. And when his mother married the father of the Dutchman, Lars did accept the little boy. They were very young, the concept of brotherhood was not a problem for them. And their link became stronger when both of them got a little sister nammed Belle. Growing up, the siblings became what they called « the Benelux »

At this moment of her life, Belle said to Romano she was lucky because she could travel with her family although the rest of the Benelux travelled on the second boat, which Lars controled.

Francis got along with Antonio and from times to times they trained together . Antonio liked Francis' skill at sword.

Antonio did not train only with Francis, but he trained Romano as well whereas Francis trained Alfred and Matthew. Alfred became less sad. By his style Francis recognized Arthur's touch . But the American-born guy created another full style based on Arthur's teaching.

Francis, for the first part of living on the boat, was puzzled to see that Matthew did not fight with a sword. Matthew explained him that like Romano he could defend himself with a sword, thanks to his basic knowledge of sword but his true strenght was in archery. Arthur noticed that and thus he trained more Matthew at archery than at sword. Arthur had taught him his knowledge on medecine and plants.

Francis accepted the choices of the younger. But they were going through an era of trouble and chaos, Francis promissed to Matthew he would teach him more techniques to defend himself. Then after their shift, each day, Francis and Matthew fought.

For Matthew his new routine was work on the boat and his training. But he considered himself as a lucky man because all of his tasks could be done with Katyusha.

Arthur had more freedom than his felows because of his past life spent on ship. He was the most accustomed at it and doing his task was not a pain for him. With Antonio and Ivan he spent time in captain's cabin in order to set up strategies agaisnt the Armies. This idea came from Ivan. One day, after had seen the potential of the pirates he chose to ask their help. Of course he only gave them little details, in case of being betrayed. Being a former pirate and a legend still alive, Arthur could use his fame to gather his most loyal men. On a sheet he wrote a list of name and gave it to Antonio. Though Antonio only had two ships, he had many allied with him.

And Antonio's crew and net were not just the men on his boats but he had allies everywhere, on earth, on Hetalia's sea.

Ivan was happy. He had an access to another informal world. And if, in the worst case, pirates would not work with him, any one knew a first thing about his plan. So his plan was safe.

« In a couple, we are not always the Captain »

Travelling with Antonio would be really interesting.

And by the end of a few month, all Yao's will, would be done !

« It is hard to sleep, Ivan ? »

The Russian was surprised.

« Arthur ! »

The former pirate came.

« where Alfred, Matthew, Katyusha and I will be sent when we arrive in France ? »

« I will hide Katyusha I have barely spent a lot if time with her, I want her being safe. Her bad health does not allow her to travel a lot. And with my men I will go to the east. »

« And for us ? »

« You will be free. You are bright and your talent is interesting for the Uprising so if want to, you can travel with us. »

« Those fools of Generals have drastically increased their communication skills. »

« Hetalia is a huge country. You can find a safe place. »

The Lion looked at the Bear.

« I tried to get another « fresh» start in the deep countryside of England. And so what ? My village has been destroyed. And I don't like stay passive when I know that something is happening. I want to kick some arses too. »

His bright green eyes were almost shinning. Ivan understood from where Arthur got his nickname.

« I don't know what is happening but I want to be part of it ! »

Arthur smirked. Usually Arthur was so strict and straight, now he was a mess. His smirk was sardonic and amused . The Lion was licking his lips. Ivan could easily picture Arthur arccording to his legend. He could imagine a dangerous Arthur with a red coat, a black tricorn, his always messy hair and his surnaturel emeralds.

« If you accept to join us, it is impossible for you to change your mind. You will follow us and die for us. Got it ? »

« Someone has ruined the wedding of my brother, destroyed my town, and on top of that, they made it clear that I was an outcast now. No matter where I will go, someone will be always there to break my back. I have not ship anymore and I am one of the most tracked person in England. My choice is done. »

Ivan nodded.

He hold Arthur by his shoulder. Kikrland just needed time to recover his past abilities. But his mind was not dead.

Without warning the Englishman, Ivan kissed him. Fortunately he did not try to make out with the Englishman. Arthur was strongly blushing. Then he pushed back the Russian. Ivan was busy laughing his pants off.

« Haha ! You have made one with your mother Russia, comrade ! »

« You are mad, you bloody git ! Get out ! »

The Englishman kept on swearing without thinking he could wake all the crew up. None of the two men noticed that Alfred was here, hidden.

The young man was still thinking about his destiny.

/

**The follwing day. **

It was a noise which seemed to be coming from hell which woke with softness Alfred from his restless sleep.

The young boy stood up and on the bridge, everyone was busy.

Antonio barked orders in his mother tongue. Ivan was not here yet. Alfred noticed that the ship stopped.

« What is happening ? »

« The voyage is over. Welcome in France da. »

/

The two ships stopped by Cherbourg. Antonio came to his second boat. He had someone to see. And he knew that his life was in danger. Lars would definetly not enjoy what he would be told soon.

/

**On the beach**.

The two crews encircled Antonio. It was time for the captain to say goodbye to his men.

/

**Somewhere in a French city.**

Wearing their uniform of Regular Soldiers, four Generals were waiting for someone. The four people represented the power of the all country. Their only counterpart was actually the King but they worked to decrease his influence...

These men...

The swiss general Zwingli, the Italian general Linali, the Danish general Soren.

The tallest stood up.

« Thank for coming here, in France, for this meet about this extraordinary crisis that is shaking the Army. »

The Hetalian General Orchet.

Someone came into the room.

Orchet smiled.

We were waiting for you, General Braginski, General of the Internal Policy.

/

The boat was quick, precise and more important, efficient.

On its board, stood Frederich and his loyal second, Honda Kiku. The small Japanese man looked at his chief watching the horizon. Since the fail of England, Frederich only had given orders instead of speaking.

Like he had guessed the mission had turned into a fail. Not only there were survivors but Katyusha Arlovskaya, their main target, was still free. Frederich had could wonder why his General was so obssessed with that woman but he did nothing of that. He was a soldier, he had to follow orders.

Since this fail, Frederich remained silent in his all black clothes. His blond slicked hair did not move. And his icy blue eyes focused on sea.

He had to be positive, there was still a chance to get the rebels. The armies had a strong communication skills and their spies were very skilled. They were everywhere. Frederich had already given his orders at the french soldiers. The General Braginski had prepared their coming. Carefully. And then their ennemies would be tracked very soon.

Yes, the rebels had done a big mess in England but the Colonel did recognize Ivan. Thanks to his intervention it had been easy to force the rebels to show their face and thank of the witnesses the armies had done a few portraits . Frederich had just to give his orders to the printers. Sooner or Later the rebels would be tracked down by the all Hetalian Country.

But one of the rebels left Frederich puzzled. Frederich looked from the sea at the portrait he was holding.

On the sheet, Veneziano was coldly looking at him . But it was impossible that his loyal friend was a part of this movement. Impossible.

Kiku looked uncomfortable.

« You are allowed to speak, Kiku » Frederich, like a machine.

« Might I fight the rebels with my katana the next time we meet them ? »

Frederich's look slid until it caught Kiku's.

« May I ask why ? Until now you were involved seriously in battle. »

The small Japanese man did not answer. He knew exactly why he was doing this.

« Yao nii-chan ! » He thought.

Frederich thought about Kiku's demand. Kiku was his second for years now and he had always shown he was loyal to him . In spite of his youth the Japanse man managed to be by the side of one of the most efficient lieutenant of the Regular Army. Kiku was straight, loyal, brave. Frederich could allow him to do what he wanted to.

« You can »

The Japanese man nodded. He was about to leave his superir when someone came.

« Lieutenant Friederich, Kiku-saaan ! »

A small Italian was running toward them.

« I have noticed both of you have not come yet...vee so I have done plenty of food ! »

« Veneziano »

Kiku saw the beginning of a smile threatening his superior. Oh...maybe it was an hallucination.

* * *

A/N : Thank you for supporting this story. Okay I have t confess Othello Pair is my OTP. I live these guys.

I think I have finished with giving details about Hetalia construction. However I would like leave you a few informations about the characters in the story. So, ladies and gentlemen, please enjoy the portraits of characters involved in Uprising!

Let's us begin with,..

Profile 1 : Ivan.

NAME : Braginski, Ivan.

AGE : 28.

OCCUPATION : informal leader of one of the most mysterious group of Rebels.

PERSONALITY AND BACK GROUND : sometimes harsh, sometimes gentle and sweet, Ivan is difficult to understand. Although he is quite famous, he is not the founder of the Uprising movement and had followed Yao's orders for a whie before taking the lead of the group. Ivan has a dark past and a strong link with the armies. He seems to know personally some members of it. Ivan has relative and seems to have allies everywhere. He is quite curious about the General who had taken his name. Or...maybe he does know exactly who that person is...

I hope you've enjoyed this little biography. I am planning to do that for each chapter. See you on next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I don't have Hetalia's copyrights. **

**Uprising **

**Chapter six : Kiku's battle . **

**(for the sake of my brother's name...)**

**Somewhere in Hetalia. **

« Toris, wake up ! »

The lithuanian man moaned. He was in pain. All parts of his body were sore. He had bruises, he had scratches.

He tried to open his eyes. He barely saw the face of his friend. The other male was bending over him, nervous and uncomfortable. His fingers brushed Toris' shoulder and the poor Lithuanian man could not preventing a whine to escape his mouth. His friend looked at him, sorry. They did a mess of the lithuanian.

« What is it Roderich ? »

« You were sleeping for hours, I was afraid you might ... »

Roderich had been afraid that his only friend here might passed away. It had been a few month that Roderich was here. They put him in the same cell that Toris. The Austrian man suffered as well from a bad treatment. Although Roderich was in a bad shape, the way he was treated was soft compared to what they imposed to Toris. Toris told him he was inside this jail for three years and even himself did not how he was still alive. Toris was more than skinny, fragile and broken. But the Toris was still standing up. But Toris was only a man. When would he crack under the pressure ? And Roderich would be alone. And Roderich would crack under the pressure too.

A piece of tissue was used a bandage for his wounds. He looked back at Roderich.

«Is it a morsel of your clothe ? »

« Ja »

« Thank you ? »

« You will thank me later, when we are out of this place. You will prepare food for both Elisaveta and I, you will clean our house and fix my clothes ! Nowadays clothes are really expensive ! »

The lithuanian man stopped listening to his friend. He went back to sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**At the same time, somewhere in Hetalia's**

The avarice was a word wich could be easily associated to Lars from the Benelux. Sometimes his brother and his sister wondered if their older brother was not a kind of monster locked in the body of a human being. Lars was a clever man and his cold inteligence mixed with his boldness gave nightmares to every person who crossed his path. His cold and icy glare could make everyone weak in its knees. All of the crew respected him and even the Captain feared him. Lars had a strong and well built body and he could create damages to any of his foes.

But it was well known fact that he could not stand Antonio. Fate led these two men to meet and since that very day an endless conflict was born. From one side there was the boiling and pasionate Spaniard and on other's side there was the cool and manipulative man from the United Provinces. On the day of their first meet, Antonio arrived in the village of Lars and his family. The Dutchman fought and while his crew enjoyed leading the assault the captain had been fighting someone who was on the same level than him. At the end of their perilous fight, after tried to rip each other's throat, the Dutchman managed to beat the Spaniard. It had been really hard for Lars but on that very moment Antonio was on the ground. Lars almost lost the control on his nerves that day and when he was about to deal once for all with Antonio, the Spaniard proposed him a deal.

That deal had changed Lars' life for ever. Surprised by the behaviour of the spaniard. On that day, Lars still wondered if the Spaniard did notice that his life had been in danger . The Dutchman thouht to his proposition. He was been promised that gold would run by his feets. And it looked like both of the men shared the same love for gold.

Lars became a buccaneer on that day. He was strong enough to beat the guts out of the spaniard if Antonio dared betraying him. And since he had to bring his siblings with him, if something bad happened to them Lars would get the balls out of Antonio.

The two pirates lived together for a few years. Belle and Luke did a well job in being part of the crew. Belle had been adopted by all of the pirates. But the general mood was bad between the Dutchman and the Spaniard. They spent all days in figting. An unhealthy relationship slowly tied the two men. And before they were aware of the situation it was too late, Lars depended on Antonio and Antionio depended on Lars. They needed the special skills of the other and thus their way to fight for domination slid from something physical to something more delicate and subtle.

Both of them pretented being drunk when they first kissed. The two men shared the same crazy sense of pride and on the morning of the following day Lars left the room of the Captain more furious than ever. His body soring as a result of their night, Antonio did think that Lars won his first battle, but for the Captain the cost of his defeat worth what was coming next. Antonio took his revenge on the afternoon when he gathered his fellows men on the deck. Antonio did annunce that he was seeing someone. In fact he shared a special relationship with one man of the crew. And Lars' name fell when it was time for the crew to discover who was the mate of Antonio. Antonio did a nice job in surprising everyone. The joyful mood grew cooler within a few seconds and everyone were shaking, praying for someone who could save Antonio's life from Lars' wrath. Against all odds, Lars did not react like everyone was expecting. He simply nodded while smoking his pipe. A bored air painted on his face.

He was bored because he knew that his sibling would harass him sooner or later.

**A few days after, somewhere not far from Cherbourg. **

The rebels were off Anatonio's boat for 5 days. Antonio came with them as soon as the rebels were on earth. So far his men had to hide themselves from potential spies and had to recruit new members. The separation had been terrible for the Spaniard and although he found that Antonio was a jerk, Arthur pitied him. The English pirate met the First mate of the spaniard. He let him tips who could help him in his task. Lars was not happy to let Antonio go but he knew and understood quiclky in which kind of situation they were. It was like a loss of opportunity. He said to the Englishman that after this mission he had to pay him for using Antonio. Belle said to Elisaveta that she heard the noise of a conjugal fight on the day Lars learnt about Antonio's mission.

Ivan and Ivan knew it would be hard to communicate for the next few month so they planned to meet at a very precise place and on a very precise date. Lars needed time to prepare and consolidate the alliances. Ivan understood how intelligent Lars was. The Russian felt relief to have this man by his side and not as an opponent. The Dutchman and the Russian man agreed on place where Lars had been informed that Ivan wuld leave a message for him. When Lars aked him how, the russian man only said he had the best messenger in the kingdom.

But Lars only care for the interest and the prize he could get from this alliance. It comforted Ivan. The buccaneer would easily get his job done. Before Antonio left his crew for the next few month, Lars stopped him. He only put his hand on Antonio's shoulder when the spaniard turned them his back. Surprised the Spanard turned to look back at the green eyed man. Lars never showed any gesture of affection, neither in front of people nor in their private moments. Then the Dutchman took possession of his lips in a hungry and passionate kiss. He ate the mouth of Antonio before leaving a confused Spaniard. It was not an affective gesture. It was another of their secret battle for dominance. After that Lars just said him to not being late and Antonio only laughed while he scratch himself on the back of his neck. Antonio was all light and smile and answered him he would be on time. Then Lars asked Ivan to not letting his toy being wasted before he went on board. Antonio whinned about being in love with an idiot.

Lars had a tiny smile on one corner of his mouth. He had blown the mind of all his crew.

Ivan was happy. He had at his disposal powerful allies on seas.

It was also on that beach that the future of Katyusha had been decided. She was too weak to fight by the side of the rebels. Ivan, in his crazy possessivness and sense of caring for his relatives, wanted that anything happened to her. Anything. But he did not have any ally in France or Germany who could take care of her while he would set up the final riots. Antonio did propose to leave Katyusha with the pirates but Ivan did not trust them enough to accept it. He decided that she was going to travel with them from here to Denmark. He thought about asking help from his other sister but his currently relationship with Natalia was too special. His only choice was to ask Northmen for letting Katyusha staying with them. Northmen had their defaults but the Nothmen Ivan knew had a very developped sense of honor. The nothern road was still very huge and he hoped she could be strong enough to stand it. Apparently Arthur and Matthew were skilled in medecine. They could help him with her health.

All of it was five days ago.

Ivan had driven the group to a place near the city of Cherbourg. The Norman landscapes offered to the rebels a lot of opportunities to hide themselves. This part of Normandy was made of small valleys, sand, cliffes. Cherbourg was a very active harbor. Ivan took advantages of this situation and decided to not act in rush thus the rebels came in the main city only on the day following their arrival on the French coasts. They managed to find a hostel in the poor district of the city. Even the most experienced soldier would not approach that area. Ivan was satisfied. For four days Ivan, Francis, Arthur, Alfred, Matthew and Katyusha stayed in their rooms and only went outside when the night had fallen. Ivan was famous and the both armies had already diffused his portray inside the Hetalian Kingdom. Romano while he was walking on the quays of Cherbourg had seen the portays of his friends. Vash Zwingli might had been really efficient when he created his units for the borders.

Francis stayed in the hostel to help for its protection. Ivan asked Elisaveta to go doing the groceries. With the arrival of the new members they needed more food and clothes. Romano visited the countryside of Cherbourg. He was looking for horses for their escape. His task was easy since Normandy was famous for its horses.

But the most useful and critical member of the rebels was Feliks. He always found how to get money when they were lacking of it. Feliks had very useful skills in cosplay and cross dressing. His strategy was to going where richmen were looking for compagny. Unfortunately for them they met Feliks.

Feliks did not consider himself as a hole or a prostitute at all. For him, only his lithuanian lover had the right to touch him and letting his hands staying on his body. Thus the Pole only stayed with his victim, ad sometimes he had to kiss him or her. And then the Pole caught his victim off guard and stole the money. Feliks had hidden blades.

Alfred was difficult to manage. He was so attached to the concept of liberty that Ivan had to « walk » him every evenings. The Russian man wanted to be the one who walked Alfred. The mind of the boy was too unpredictable. Alfred was noisy and could easily catch the attention of the soldiers and authorities.

Matthew was less difficult than his brother. He kept staying by Katyusha, Arthur or Francis' side, quiet. Katyusha, when she was out, was in compagny of Elisaveta while Antonio focused excusively on Romano. The Italian managed to make new bombs but the Spaniard had gotten so on his nerves that many times the Italian was about to explode the pirate. Ivan took advantages of those day off to decide on a new track. From Normandy, he and his fellows comrades would go across France to arrive in Alsace. Then he would stop by a certain place in Germany before going to the North. He had to see someone before visiting the Fallen Danish Lords, Christian and Mathias.

Ivan smiled to himself. The next step in his plan was one of the most dangerous. In Germany, for almost ten years there were rumors about a terrible warrior who lived in the forest. The rumors claimed the warior was somone invincible. To get that famous and mysterious warrior by his side, when the time of the final step of the Plan came, would make the difference. But little was known on that warrior. He was more famous thanks to the damages he had done to the both armies. For Ivan it worth taking the risk. The Russian had a good time and very skilled fighters by his side.

For Ivan it was almost time to go out of Cherbourg. He had helped Romano to steal horses. But within the shadows, a farmer saw them.

By the end of the first day outside Cherbourg, Ivan stopped them . It was time to rest. Francis began to cook while Elisaveta and Feliks watched the camp for an eventual group of soldiers. Romano and Antonio fought while Arthur trained his little brother. Though his two best men were guarding the forest he remained alert.

Dude he was right. He heard the sound of a crow. Then he heard the sound of rushing footsteps which were smashing branchs and brushwoods. Then Feliks and Elisaveta appeared. Breathless.

« Ivan, time to go... » he began.

« You may not move » A cold voice said.

The rebels fought back frozen shivers .

They were encircled by around ten regular soldiers. The men let someone coming in their way. That someone was too famous for the rebels and they might not want to see him again. The man was tall, well built with strong broads. His blond locks were slicked back on his skulls. His stare was a icy by the color but it seemed as hard as metal. The german wore his habitual all black clothing. But the Lieutenant Frederich from the Regular Army was not alone this time. By his side a smaller man walked. The man had asian features.

Against all odds, the man looked too familiar to Ivan

The younger soldier looked at his lieutenant. Then he took a strange looking sword. Ivan recognized it immediatly. That kind of blade.. Yao acknowledged him about it once. Yao's very little brother was leaning how to fight with it at the time the Chinese man had told him what it was. It was katana and it came from the Japanase Islands.

« Braginski Ivan-san, it is only in your death that my beloved brother could rest in peace. I am Honda Kiku and for the sake of my brother's name Wang Yao, I am ready to take your life »

Ivan took his own sword. The second after it clashed with the katana of the Japanese. Then everyone snapped and came back to reality. Elisaveta came in front of Katyusha to protect her while Francis and Arthur defended the horses. With his bombs Romano hurt three soldiers. Elisaveta managed to knock out one soldier and came to help Feliks. The Pole was not a skilled warrior when it came on hand combat. Matthew helped with his arrows, Antonio played around with his axe, laughing, Alfred was busy by fighting a soldier. Frederich did not enjoy the situation. He found the tracks of the rebels in a completly random way. Thus he was not accompagnied by many men. Now it was clear in his mind that they would lose the battle. Although his oponent were bright fighter they did not share the same level of strengh. Some seemed more fragile. One of them had his hood fallen on his back and it surprised Frederich to notice that the his was actually a woman. He looked at another rebel and one of them looked like he was weak when his weapons were not active. He came quiclky to his victim but one of the rebels guessed what was going on. The man with the axe pushed the bombman on the ground. The German mumbled. He was fighting with the Spaniard now. When the back of the rebel hit the round, he swore in a language that caught the attention of Frederich. That language was the native language of Veneziano.

Romano's hood fell while he was put on the ground. In front of the eyes of a dazed German, a perfect copy of Veneziano.

It was impossible. Frederich and Veneziano almost grew up since the arrival of the Italian in the military school. Frederich would had been told if Veneziano...

« Lost in yours dreams, _amigo_ ? »

The spaniard did take advantage of the stupefaction of the German to unbalance him with a kick in the stomach.

The Spaniard threatened the German with his axe while the Italian stood up.

«Looks like I have saved your life today! »

« Just look after this potatoes bastard »

On the ground Frederich saw how easily Ivan avoided Kiku's attacks. Then when the Bear looked bored he simply pushed Kiku away by a powerful shot. Kiku barely stood up after that. Although the Japanase man was an excellent soldier, he had not the level to fight back the Bear of Siberia. Frederich was left with no choice but one hard to take. The German quiclky stood up and then he yelled.

« RETREAT »

He looked Ivan in the eyes, swearing to meet him as soon as possible.

Kiku followed him. Two soldiers died during the battle. Others were hurt. The rebels did a massacre.

_« __Auf Wiedersehen, herr Braginski _! »

Everyone recovering slowly its breath. Actually the defeat had been close...They won by a little. Romano came to his chief.

« What is the next step ? »

« Keeping on our way »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Around 15 days later, in Paris. **

Frederich was in his room. After his new fail he met his chief at Paris. Against all odds he had not been fired . He had been congratulated for having limited their losses of the Army in front of the Bear of Siberia. They even gave him more weapons, money and men under his authority. His mission changed a bit. He only had to chase and track the rebel accross the kingdoms.

Someone knocked at his door. The deep voice of the German reasonned in the room.

« Come in »

« Doitsu, I have brought you plenty papers for you! vee~ »

It was his aid, Veneziano.

«I have already told you to call me Frederich while we are working, »

« But Doitsu is always working ! »

The Italian was about to cry. How he managed to be under his orders remained a thick mystery for the German.

« Ja... » The German read the paper. It was a report from one of their spy team. A mysterious group of travellers had been seen somewhere in Alsace. The description matched Ivan's. Apparently this group was going to the East . What was waiting for them ? Maybe they were attracted by Germany.

Frederich noticed Veneziano For once the little Italian remained silent and was waiting for his orders.

« Veneziano »

« si ? »

The blue eyed man opened his mouth but nothing went out. He had not told Veneziano about his strange meet he had done in Normandy yet . Frederich had not believed his sight. The man he saw on this day was almost a copy of Veneziano and truth to be told it was a shock for Frederich to picture Veneziano as an agressive enemy.

« How is Kiku doing ? »

« He still training . He want to take his revenge and save the honor of his brother »

Frederich said nothing. Somewhere, from within the depths of his mind he had the feeling he had a sibling too.. So far he could not remeber anything save his life with the Army. And nobody did mention him having a brother.

Frederich decided for the next strategy. Something was happening in his birthplace province.

The General Braginksy trusted him.

/

**A/N : It took me all my winter break for writting this chapter. Creamy, I hope you are enjoying your gift, friend XD !**

**I hope you are forgiving my lack of grammar and my doubtful sentences. And thank you for keeping supporting this story .**

**Profile 3 : Romano**

NAME : "Romano"

SURNAME : /

AGE : +/- 22

OCCUPATION/SPECIAL SKILLS IN THE TEAM : Escaping. With his technology he always know how to surprise the soldiers in order to create a breach and allowing his team to escape safely.

PERSONALITY AND BACKGROUND : Although he has been in the uprising movement for a long time, a very little is known about him. Ivan knows that Romano is not his true name but does not know the true identity of Romano. Romano had been trained by Yao and he owes him his knowledge about fireworks. He is the first person who had joined Ivan in his journey, but it was not for clear reasons...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I don't own Hetalia Axis power.

Uprising

Ivan's memories.

(Coming from nowhere, my name is Matéi of Romania )

**Yao was dead.**

_« Hey, are you sleeping Ivan ? »_

_Ivan openned his eyes, the sun was still high in the sky and a light breeze was stoking his face. He was in the middle of a welcomed nap. He felt good. In front of him there were Sunflowers fields everywhere. Someone a lot smaller but a lot more graceful was resting beside him. _

_« Yao »_

_The Chinese man answered him by a bright smile. _

_« Come on Ivan ! We can not stay here. I have to feed a kid you remember ? Have you already forgotten about my brother Kiku ? My, my poor little brother must be starving by now... You know that I do not like picturing him with an empty belly. »_

_« But, I prefer when Yao Yao makes one with Vanya ! » Ivan answered while he trapped Yao in an iron grip. _

_The Chinese man rolled his eyes. _

Change of place.

**Yao was dead**

_Yao struck the wooden table by his fists. _

_« The Regalis Army is rising the taxes ! We can not allowing that ! » _

_The Russian man looked in his eyes. _

_Yao ignored him and kept talking. _

_«How can they carry on breaking the laws ! People are suffering from hunger while the Soldiers are busy to rob our lands. They start to encircle us and soon we will end under their yoke ! Nobless is pushed aside the power and Provinces are losing their autonomy. Spies are everywhere, and the King is earning more and more powers ! » _

_« What does Yao Yao want to ? I can not going against my duties » _

_Yao's glare freeze Ivan. Since that day, Ivan became a part of the Uprising Movement. _

**Yao was dead. **

_Yao and Ivan were sleeping in the same bed. The head of Yao rested on the shoulder of Ivan. Ivan stroked the silk which made Yao's hair. Although Yao was older than him by ten years, Ivan still stayed amazed by his beauty, his strengt, his wisedom. Yao openned an eye. _

_« Yao Yao »_

_« Yes Ivan »_

_« Have you decided on the method to change this world? » _

_« Patience Ivan... I am planting the seeds of a new order. I have a dream. » _

_Dust was flying. Screams, battle, blood . Ivan saw, powerless, what was happening. _

_His friends, his former friends prevented him from going further. On his knees, Ivan could dot nothing but contemplatng what would happen soon. His eyes cried for him. His eyes cried his fear. _

_He read on the lips of a Lieutenant the fatal order. The crossed lips moved. _

_A lance stabbed Yao. The silk would never stroke Ivan's fingers anymore. _

_« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO »_

**Thus Yao died. **

Ivan woke up. This dream was still haunting him 8 years after Yao died.

**Somewhere in Alsace. **

The travel from Normandy to Alsace went quite well. Francis drove his friends accross his province. Every time they needed to talk or to be in contact with people it was Francis who did the job. Though the Hetalian language was the common language for all the provinces, Ivan thought it was wise to not rise any suspicion from the local people. They travelled from forest to forest, in the deep countryside of France. They came to small towns too. But the unhabitants were not stupid and some of them guessed what was going on. Even the small villages got informations easily. The Normal Army gave the piece of information to the local heralds who went from village to village to yell the news. They gave also the _Hetalia's News_. Thanks tot the invention of the printer it was a lot easier for the King to control his people. Reading was taught to every hetalian citizen. It was mandatory. When, at the very beginning of his reign the King tried to impose this law the Noblemen yelled for the waste of money and time. A couple of decades after the Kind got a huge instrument in order to control the mind of his people. Only the informations controlled and allowed by his special services could be published and annunced. Be they from Hungary or Greece people would believe in the King.

Naturaly a couple of villagers did recognize Ivan, Arthur or Alfred but all of them let the rebel go through their lands. In silent.

Then, the rebels keep on going further into the French forest. One day, Feliks did stop his horse.

It took everyone by surprise. Ivan turned to see the Pole. The Blonde launched one of his blade to a bush. Elisaveta wondered if her friend did go crazy.

« What happen Feliks ? »

The Blonde said nothing for a while before talking to the bush.

« Ok, I know like you are totally following us for a while »

A sardonic laugh burst around them.

« Oh ! Please, why now ? » Whinned Elisaveta.

A young guy came toward the rebels. He looked like happy-go-lucky. He was a strawebrry blonde, red eyed guy. The guy wore all black and red clothes. A huge smirk was plastred on his face. His smile showed to everyone his two little sharp teeth.

« Happy to see you Ivan ! »

Ivan went to greet the newcomer.

« You are here to become one with mother Russia, comrade Matei, da ? »

The red eyed man fought back a shiver before being constricted into a bear hug.

« Ahhh ! Yes I am happy to see you again ! »

The Russian man freed his friend.

« But what are you doing here ? We had to meet in Germany ! »

« I have been in Switerland and … I have met a cute guy there. » He said with a wolfish smile « I was on my way to Germany when I found out some interesting tracks. It did not take me long to make the connexion between your escape from England. You guys are not very discreet you know ? The number of horses matched with the number of people chased. Geez, three days after you went off England, every soul of the Continent knew about you »

Matthew came closer to Elisaveta.

« Miss Elisaveta, who is this man ? »

« A pain in the neck » The hungarian woman wanted to say he was a pain in the neck but the stranger talked before her.

« Hum some of you do not seem to know me. What a shame. I am your maid, Matei, from Romania. »

The Romanian coughed a bit seeing the face of Elisaveta and Matthew.

« hum better to ignore the maid part »

The Romanian gave back the blade to Feliks.

« By the way, nice shot Feliks »He congratuled the Pole before winked at him. « Ivan, I am starving so hurry up everyone, let us find a nice hostel where I can eat like if there will be not a tomorrow ! »

Matei showed his back to everyone.

« Elisaveta, darling, please do not wince, I am glad to see you again too »

Feliks laughed hard while he helped Matei to sit behind him. Arthur found the new guy quite amusing.

The Hungarian woman swore to kill the Romanian with her shield when they all would not need him anymore.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In Strasbourg.

After a long travel Ivan allowed his men to rest in a hostel for a night. His sister needed to recover a bit of her health. Ivan sent Feliks and Matei to look for a safe hostel. The two men had a very strong personality and very special skills. They were bright. They found a nice hostel in Strasbourg. Finally the Romanian got a horse. Katyusha looked like the trip had be given reason to her. She really needed to spend a night in a quiet place. Although she looked still very tired, her body began to recover its health. She ate a little more, and she resisted tp the harsh life she was submitted to. But now, they wre about to go in a very dangerous place, certainly one of the most dangerous place in the all Hetalian Continent. A territory carefuly avoided by any Frenchman or German. An entire part of the Schwarwald was void of any sign of civilisation. It was wild, it was the territory of the QuickSilver Hunter.

Someone came into the room . Ivan turned to look back at Matei. Matei, Feliks and Ivan shared their room. Matei was one of the closest friend of Ivan. When Ivan lost all his rights as a soldier, Matei did not hesitate and followed him. The Romanian had even saved his life. Morever, the Regular Army took him someone as well.

'Ivan, I have news about the Regalis Generals »

The russian raised an eyebrow but waited for the Romanian to talk. Matei gave him what looked like an official letter.

« It is ! » His eyes lighten.

Matei smirked.

« Yes, it is. This map shows all the Hetalian jails. Toris must be within one of them. We just need to determin which one. Some weird things are occuring in the world of Justice. »

« You should be more patient my friend. The Noblemen themselves began to be impatient. They only wait for us to say « go ! » and then they would get back their fallen powers. Then they will poison each other and everyone will become one with me »

Matei fought back a thrill. He could see a dark purple aura around his friend. The Russian focused on his friend.

« But how did you manage to get this document ? »

« It is a very fun story in fact »

Matei could almost sniff the smell of powder. But the Romanian smiled at the thought of his little foe.

« We will meet again, Blondie ! » He said to the Swiss befor escaping.

Les yeux couleurs menthe l'auraient foudroyé s'ils en avaient le pouvoir.

The Romanian would had died if a mentle glare had the power to kill.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**On the following day, In the Black Forest (or the Schwarwald for more intimacy)**

Ivan woke his fellows very early on the morning. Strasbourg was located by german border so they just needed to be outside the city and they were in the Black Forest.

It was on the middle of the morning that Ivan knew they had arrived on the territory of the scaring Quicksilver Hunter. Twelve years ago an outcast came into these woods and chased any soul who were going by. He had claimed this part of the Forest as his. The Governement sent soldiers but on all the soldiers who came only a few survived. A implacable death took them. Evn the most experienced soldiers perished at the mission. The survivors talked about a man who was wearing all hoody maroon mask and mantle. A few of them saw his eyes and they described it as burning hollow. He was very good at sword but he was the best at archery. The three Provinces of Germany, Switzerland and France had to work together in order to track down this mysterious man.

For years now, no one come on these lands. Rumors said he was an ancient soldier who became crazy and chose to live in the woods. Other said he was ghost who only wanted the take his revenge on the humans. Ivan heard about it when himself was a soldier. A young and bright Colonel disappeared without saying a thing to anyone. He was known for having arguments over his chief. A few weeks later new reports focused on the Black Forest.

After an hour of walking nothing happened but still everyone remained on its guards.

« Watch out Ivan ! »

Matei prevented Ivan from going further. He put his had close to Ivan's and showed him some thin threads. Then Ivan noticed the danger. There was a mechanical trap. IF he had come closer he would had died. Ivan, Matei and Feliks gave their horses to their friend and managed to find a safe path. They could hear birds singing and the watr running out. But they were very careful and alert. They needed to concetrate on what would happen.

They needed to find him before the twilight. If not, it was HIM who would find them. He was the Quicksilver Hunter. A legendary spirit coming from children's nightmares.

After a long and angsty moment of walking into the wood, Ivan stopped. There was a dark track, with more trees and bushes. Romano walked onto first.

Something fell by Ivan's feet. The Russian looked at it and saw a crossbow bolt. The another one come toward him, avoiding his cheek by a very little.

A shot of arrows flew toward them. How was it possible to be that fast ?

Elisaveta took her shield and protected Feliks. Ivan protected his sister. Without saying a word Francis and Arthur let their argument aside to protect their family. For once serious, Matei focused on what would happen next. Romano and Antonio were back to back. From where did the arrows come ? The mysterious man was sadist enough to let them dance ?

Too late.

A new shot of arrows twisted the air. The arrows sticked Arthur and Francis to the trees, so everyone, except of Ivan, was.

Fortunately, only their clothes were targeted. But no one could move a finger.

Ivan was fed up. The Russian man yelled, surprising his allies.

« Stop it, right now, Quicksilver Hunter. We all now you are here, so come here ! »

A laugh bursts into the woods.

« Kesesese ».

Everyone turned toward the stranger Arthur noticed that the man had been unnoticeable until now with his color-nut combinaison. The rebels could only see his red eyes. His gloved hands hold a bow. The man was ready to shot.

A/N :

Last time I've forgotten to put character's profile, please accept my apologises. I'll fix it as soon as it is possible but taking of character profile :

I decided to not make any character profile on this chapter because when I started to write the chapter it was on the January 7th. A terrible attack on Paris occured and 12 Frenchmen died on this day. No all of them were journalists but it shocked more than one country that some people attack directly on the freedom principles.

My stories, not only this one, are on liberty in its largest sense I did not picture myself to not leave a few words for the victims.

**For Charlie, and for The Freedom, we have to keep our right to express ourselves. **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Hetalia is not mine.

Uprising !

Chater 8 : The Quicksilver Hunter

(Ivan is in danger ! This is the strenght of the QuickSilver Hunter)

Ivan looked at this foe.

«Come on, show us your face Gilbert Beilschmidt »

The man put one of his hands on the top of his skull and lowered his hood.

His face was surprising and left Francis and Antonio in daze. The man looked like he was in his thirties as well. Matthew was facinated by the color of the hair of the stranger. The man was albinos, it was certain, but it was hard to define his very color of hair. It was not white but not as ash-ish as Ivan's hair. His skin was very pale, clearly not often exposed to the Sun.

On the top of this strange appearence, the eyes of the stranger shocked everyone. If Matei was red eyed as well, his color was not as deep and dark as the stranger.

All the features of the so called Gilbert Beilschmidt claimed that he was insane.

Gilbert was about to shot. One arrow on his gloved hand. The bowstring had been brought near to his eyes. He was ready to kill.

Ivan kept his eyes locked on the dark look of his opponent. Gilbert Beilschmidt. An unfamous yet well known soldier. People already talked about him at the time where Ivan was still a trainee. Back to this era, Gilbert was at the beginning of a glorious career and he was only 20. The self-claimed last of the Prussians was famous for his strategies and his victories. One day, he disappeared. But people kept talking about him and rumors said he left the Army because of his hunger for power. Soon after people had forgotten about him...A few month after his departure someone who called himself « The Quick-Silver Hunter » messed in a specific area of Germany. Nobody made the link. Authorities tried to fight him, but each time that warriors and soldiers were sent to the Black Forest, the QuickSilber Hunter showed his strength upon his ennemies and won all the battles.

But Ivan had a strong ally by his side. A strong ally who had an access to the Royal Archives. A bright ally who had made the link between these two characters even before Ivan went to England. This man was Von Boch Edward. The Estonian managed to investigate, in the most clandestine method on the man while he was doing his job for the King. Now, The Estonian was kept busy by investigating on the Regalian Generals.

For the last part of his mission, Ivan needed men like the QuickSilver Hunter. Ivan liked his strenght, therefore he had come in order to enroll him. It was that kind of strenght which could make Ivan a winner in his fight against the two armies.

The Russian was going to make a pact with the German. If Gilbert refused the deal Ivan would have to fight him and make him disappear. Gibert was alone in his forest. Nobody knew who the QuickSilver Hunter was.

Ivan avoided the arrow by a very little.

Indeed, the QuickSilver Hunter was very fast.

Ivan took his sword. Behind him stood his sister and his fellows. And the promise made to Yao. He had no right to fail.

A metal blade came dangerously toward Ivan. Ivan was very grateful toward his near superhuman reflexes. The albinos looked at him, a devil-ish smirk on his face.

« Kesesese, Until now, for twelves years that I live here, you are the only one who have discovered who I am »

Gilbert played with his blade.

« What's your name ? »

« Ivan. » The Russian said.

He barely stood . He hoped he had not underestimate the strenght of his foe, for his and his fellows' sake.

His blade was still blocked by the blade of the silver haired man . Gilbert put his wild face near Ivan's.

«Let's have a deal »

The wolfish smirk of Gilbert went bigger.

« Well, I can't wait for hearing what you have to say. My, my, I am curious now. » Gibert was making fun of Ivan. « But before saying your sh**, you have to learn that... »

Gilbert hit Ivan. Hard. The blow made Ivan fall on his knees.

« you have to kneel in front of me before speaking »

With another blow, he prevented Ivan from taking back his sword. With another smirk he held his own sword right on the top of the head of Ivan.

« Come with us, you will be able to find Ludwig »

For the first time since the beginning of the fight, Gilbert seemed surprised. He had no heard about that name for ages !

« It was for him that you left the Army, 12 years ago, isn't it ? »

« Shut up ! »

Another blow flew to Ivan's jaw. Katyusha yelled. Francis swore. Matei tried hard to free himself.

« DO NOT DARE SAYING THAT NAME AGAIN ! »

Gilbert was done with playing. He was about to smash this russian skull which was pissing him off.

Once again he prepared his weapon.

« IVAAANN » Katyusha yelled.

«Sh**, I can not manage to break these damn arrows » Angrily moaned Francis.

« Bastard, stop it ! Leave him alone ! I am your new opponent now ! »

Ivan killed, their gigantic plan was going to collapse. With the weapon coming closer to him, Ivan saw the face of Yao in his mind. So his last thought would be directed to Yao...

His promise. He had to honor it.

His feet were trapped. Alone he could not survive.

But still, The Fate decided it was not his day to die.

And the Irony decided that an arrow saved his life. That arrow came even very close to Gilbert's gloved hand. The Prussian brought his hand to his face. There was a fine yet clear cut . Gilbert licked his blood.

« Please, do not kill him » Said a very quiet voice.

His eyes met soft purple ones. One of the brats managed to break free from his arrows. And now the boy threatened him with a bow and arrows.

The boy would had killed him if he had wanted, Gilbert realized.

CRACK.

Gilbert turned his head just in time to see a blonde fury rushing on him.

« ALFRED ! MATTHEW ! » Yelled Arthur.

« Sorry dude, we are the heroes now ! By the way thank you little bro! »

Alfred and Gilbert's swords crashed in the same time.

Alfred knew he was not as powerful as Gilbert but Ivan could gain some time to free himself and free the others.

« Alfred do not be stupid and come here bloody git ! »

Arthur was red. His two precious little brothers were going to be killed in front of his eyes.

Gilbert looked like he was taking in account the thoughts of Arthur. Although he blocked easily Alfred's sword, he looked at his prisonners like he was seeing them for the first time.

Matthew was dangerous.

Gilbert looked back at Alfred. So young.

He attracted him further from Ivan.

_« bruder ! »_

With a quick blow he kicked Alfred, who fell away. He avoided by a little another arrow and reached the place where Ivan was trapped in.

Gilbert, without any ceremony, broke the obstacles and stepped back.

« Ok, ok, guys, I am coming. »

Ivan was left in daze. What had happened in his head for him changing his mind so quiclky ?

Alfred stood up and came to Ivan's side.

« Hey dude, are you okay ? »

Ivan glared back at Alfred. He was such an imbecile who could had got him killed. Gilbert freed Romano, Antonio whereas Matthew freed his other friends.

Arthur hugged him like a bear, claming that he was such an imbecile and Francis just gave him a quiclk and light hug, saying how much he was proud of him.

Gilbert came to Matthew.

« You are too good at archery that it would be a crime for me to not training you. Do not need to thank me, I am too awesome for it »

« Please no. Here is another guy like you » Whinned Elisaveta to Matei.

With a lot more serious face Gilbert said to Ivan.

« I am coming only because you promised that I will find my ungrateful brat of little brother. I don't care about the rest of the world. And if you dare betraying me, I will kill you and that day, the little blonde will not be here to save you»

Matthew's ears redenned hearing that nickname.

Usually Ivan was the one who gave threats, not the contrary. It was not that unpleasant to let the leadership to other people. But it would be the first and unique time.

With a childish smile Ivan answered

«Next time it will be easy for me to twist your neck ! »

«_ Mein arsche _» Gilbert said before giving him a dirty wink and licking his cut.

« By the way Birdie, you sting hard ! »

He was already pissing Elisaveta off. Ivan's voice raised.

« Alfred, come here »

« what's up, »

Alfred came in front of Ivan before being hitten for the second time of the day.

Once again he flew a few meters away. Ivan hit Alfred on his cheek but his strenght sent Alfeed flying a few meters away.

« What you have done is dangerous ! You put everyone in danger ! You have not the same fighting skills than Gilbert. He could had killed you if he he really wanted. Matthew has been more intelligent and took … »

« Shut, your, freaking, mouth »

Alfred was not in a kidding mood.

« You are a fu**ing wanker. I've done all I could just to save your fu**ing life, and you know what ? I will do it again and again, over and over, even if you are the worst pu*sy I've met so far ! I will not let someone die in front of me even if this person is you ! Even if you fight an ennemy there are other way to change people's mind that killing people ! It is because love and Friendhsip exist that redemption exists as well ! It is because of my ch... »

Ivan almost crushed his shoulder.

« When you are in my team, you shut your mouth and follow my orders, da ? »

« Wanker. »

Alfred broke Ivan's grip and joined his family.

Elisaveta, Francis, Romano and Feliks were shocked. No one, for the few years they were following Ivan, had been able to neither defy him nor contest his orders.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

« Bruder » !

A small blond boy ran though the sunny court, laughing. His big brother Gilbert was here !

The past year Gilbert had began his training and therefore he had a very little spare time. All his spare time was spent with Ludwig. The boy was left in the orphan just after th death of « Old Fritz ». But thanks to his uncommon talents, Gilbert got a few days off.

The young man took his brother and put him on his shoulders.

« Do you want that Big Bruder tell you his awesome tales ? »

« Ja ! »

* * *

Gilbert, after having become a soldier, got a few promotions. Within a few weeks he would spend a few days with his brother. Until that, he had to stay strong.

* * *

Gilbert talked with the head of the Orphan where his brother was. They noticed the intelligence, the talents of the seven years old boy.

Gilbert did no like it.

* * *

Gilbert yelled in the office of the Head of the Orphan, no caring about the presence of a few officers. The Army dared taking his little precious brother from him. They wanted to turn him into a great soldier. They wanted to break his life.

Gilbert yelled profanities to the immuable Man. Gilbert ended up stabbing someone. He escaped. They would chase him.

* * *

Gilbert and Ludwig Beilschmit fell inside the black whereas The QuickSilver Hunter and Frederich openned their eyes on the world.

* * *

**A/N : My apologies for being THAT late. I even did not work on my other stories either. By the way I have updated the chapter 5 and 6 : now Romano's profile is avaible !**

Profile's time :

Profile 4 : Francis

NAME: Bonnefoy Francis

SURNAME: The Lilies Knight

AGE: +/- 36

OCCUPATION: Fighter under Ivan's orders.

PERSONALITY AND BACK GROUND : Francis has a complex background. Born and raised in familfy of the french top society he had seen the Fall of the Nobes. At the age of 18 he found Matthew and raised him for a few years before he had fought against Arthur. Therefore Arthur and him, for having been ennemies for a few years, are sharing a confusing relationship.

But Francis does not want Arthur knowing what happenned to him, after what had occured at Onfla.

But does Onfla really exist ?

I do not know if I have been clear enough regarding the profile of Francis, but there will be a chapter which is focused on Arthur and him. This chapter will be posted as a OS though.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Nothing belongs to me.

Chapter 9 : How The Pole got his informations...

(The double faced Pole and his second weapon)

_« Liet ! »_

_The brunette looked at Feliks. He wore his uniform of judge. The so called Liet sighed, he had still a ton of work to do for the High Authorities. Especially that time-consuming report on wich he was working hard on. _

_But still, it was almost a miracle that the 25 year old man got his work. His lover ran to him and jumped onto his arms. Liet thought on this very moment that his lover was noisy and free-care. Especially in front of Liet's colleagues. _

_And please, why was Feliks wearing pink clothes !_

_Liet would never be able to find the proper answer to his silent questions and he knew that. He stroked Feliks' hair before attracting the younger man to a dark spot. _

_« I barely see you these times ! »the Pole whinned « let's have a ride this afternoon »_

_« I know it, but I have wor... »_

_« No ! You are coming with me today ! We will ride ponies, or you will ride me, as you want to, but still, you will spend time with me ! »_

_« Liet's » face redenned. _

_« Please, do not be so loud! » _

_/_

_Two young men lied by the grass. Both of the them were in front of a quite clear lake. They were holding hands. The weather was nice and Feliks managed to get his lover out of his dusty office. _

_The Pole fought back a smirk. He was 16 when his lover showed his love for him and dared asking his parents the right to court the Pole. Of course both of Felik's parents laughed because Toris and Feliks shared a special relationship since their childhood. Although Toris was older by 5 years than Feliks, it did not bother their parents. Toris was bright and admired in his work. Being a man of law, Toris was the perfect man for Felik's parents. Their child would rise in the society and escape a life of misery by working in the fields. _

_Feliks looked at the face of his sleeping lover. They were not married yet, but Feliks kept on believing that one day, both of them would make their union official. _

_Usually loud ,Feliks let his lover sleeping in peace. He stroked him his hair softly. Toris did so many things for him ! _

_He could let him sleep for a while as a reward, no ?_

* * *

_« Feliks you need to disappear ! » _

_Screams. _

_« Go find him ! »_

_« But what about you ? »_

_His lithuanian lover took his hand. They were running, fortunately forest surrounded their mansion. _

_Dogs barked. _

_Toris thanked his luck : nobody had seen Feliks with him. At least, if He would save a life, it would be Feliks'. _

_« Someone is moving there ! »_

_Shit. They were closer than he expected. _

_Toris saw a thin hole between the roats of a strong tree. _

_Without saying anything he pushed Feliks' there. _

_He barely stood on his feet when a hound jumped on his back. _

_Feliks' green eyes looked at the horror in front of him. Toris, struck by the dog, was dragged by the soldiers. Blood ran free and dogs barked. Men laughed. _

_Shadow went further and further and on the ground dropped dirty tears. _

Feliks openned his eyes. Everyone was sleeping. Quickly he saw Francis who was guarding their friends. Over and over the same dream haunted the Pole.

* * *

Ivan and his men did great progress since Gilbert came with them.

He did not show any sign of a potential betrayal.

Once his predator's aura off, he showed his particular sense of humor to the point that Ivan wondered how did he manage to defy two armies and three countries.

On the second evening he was already a true member of their team. Apparently he got well along with Antonio and Francis. He asked them to sleep by their side, saying that Elisaveta and Ivan were totally un-awesome. He asked Katyusha forgivness for his previous action and did a competition with Matei about their color of eyes. And he loved be annoying toward Ivan. He also spent a lot of time with the now proclaimed « Birdie »

His interest, Gilbert found it to the side of the rebels. There was no reason for him to join their ennemies and...Gilbert hated the both armies.

So far, Ivan's plan worked. He got his german-sorry prussian, precious ally. He only had to lead the men to the north, to Mathias Kolher, his northern counterpart. The Dane was the head of all the nordic rebels, be they Danish, Finnish or even Norwegian.

Their reunion would be more than interesting.

So far they reached Hamburg. The self proclamed Prussian had been really useful. He led them through a forgotten for a long time path whom he was sure that the armies never would burst in. With his strangly charasimatic personality, Gilbert focused the attention of people on him and nobody noticed them and they came accross crowds of german people. And now Ivan stayed in an empty little house in the downtown of Hamburg. He saw several times german guards checking on the streets. The both armies might had considered them as really dangerous ennemies regarding to this kind of measures.

In this city lived a high ranked royal servant. It was time for Feliks to come out of the closet.

Speaking of it, Feliks was busy preparing himself in the room next to his.

* * *

Alfred glared at Feliks who wore feminine clothes. Alfred liked Feliks. The Pole was as crazy as him. If Alfred stayed most of the time with his brothers he liked talking with the Pole. The blonde came from the Polish-Lithuanian common wealth and Alfred wondered if all the natives there were like him. Seeing him desguising himself rose new questions in Alfred's mind. He only saw that when the blonde wanted to find money for them. He did not know what was the type of his mission. Feliks was almost done, he was busy fixing his hair. Once satisfied the Pole went out. Alfred's jaw dropped : Feiks could really be a gorgeous chick.

The boy checked in the lobby. Mattew talked with Katyusha, Francis, Gilbert and Antonio teased Romano, Elisaveta talked with Ivan.

So... May be..he could follow Feliks...Just in case of... he might be a heroe today.

He was about to go when someone called him.

« Where do you think you are going to boy ? »

Alfred saw the Romanian. He had forgotten about him.

Matei had a strange and ironic smirk stick on his face.

« You wanted to stalk him, don't you ? »

Alfred fought back a shiver. Was Matei able to read so easily his mind ?

« Nothing forbids me to let you go. Ivan did not clearly order it. But you want to have a very strong heart lad. »

« Does it mean that I can go ? »

« I will not prevent you from doing this. Just do not forget about what I have told you »

Matei passed by him without adding something.

A few moments later Alfred was in the streets looking for the Pole. It was not really hard to miss him. He saw him while he interviewed a few people. Then Feliks went ahead, and he became more and more difficult for Alfred to follow him. Hamburg was crowded. Within two hours Feliks looked like he had found the person he was looking for. And reality struck Alfred. Hard.

* * *

At the same time, in the mansion.

After he had worked on his new path for Denmark, Ivan went out of his « office ». It was at this very moment that he noticed HIS absence. A dark puprle aura came out from his body while his face darkened. Ivan was pissed off. Ivan wore a childish face. A very dark, scary, childish face.

The heat of the room dropped by several degrees...Was Ivan an Aquarius ?

The Russian called everyone for an express reunion in the kitchen/main room.

« Where is the little brat ? » He said.

Alfred was misisng. Ivan let out several « kolkolkol » of anger. Matei, who was back against wall, answered to him, not too scared.

« I let him go »

Ivan's glare met his friend's and his hands were about to choke this insolent throat. The Romanian, only glared at him.

« Ivan »he said « Alfred needs to see, to learn and to understand. It will be painful, but he has to. He is not aware of our reality yet. If he does not learn this fact now, do you prefer that he will do it in the battle of a bloody fight ? »

Ivan took back his grip. Matei was right. Alfred was such a pain in the back !

* * *

Feliks attracted the man to a dark corner, in a lost small alley. Nobody would pass by here. According to the clothes of the man, Alfred guessed he was an important man of the Normal Army. Feliks kissed the stranger like if there was no tomorrow and Alfred saw that the reaction of the man did not need too much time for coming. Feliks moved to specific areas and the man growled...Alfred felt uncomfortable. He did not like at all how the hands of this man moved on the body of his friend. Feliks was a decent fighter but not a warlord. He was bright in other fields than fighting. Was the man able to beat the Pole ?

Alfred took his sword, ready in the case of an agression.

Feliks talked..And ask a last question. The man shook his head.

Alfred's eyes went bigger. Red. Red. RED !

Quicly, clearly and without any hesitation, Feliks cut the throat of the man with one hidden blade.

Alfred fell on the ground.

« Come on Alfred. There is not danger anymore here. »

Alfred's vision became fuzzy. In front of him Feliks waited for him. His usually bright green eyes were void from any expression. Alfred felt a knot in his throat but with the voice of a stranger he did manage to let a question go out.

« Why have you done this ? »

« We need to make some sacrifices. I was not able to leave a single hint on our activity. »

Feliks took a little bag from the body, still warm, of his victim. He emptied it and took all the golden coins.

« He does not need it anymore where he is »

Both of them kept silence until they were back at the mansion.

* * *

The Russian waited for them and as soon as they came in, Feliks went to another room to change his cloths and Alfred ended with Ivan. Ivan gave him a hard time. Alfeed listened to the russian yelling at him. Ivan wanted to hit Alfred. After a while of yelling without being stopped the Russia did notice the strange behaviour of the younger one.

«have you something to say? »

Alfred replied in a dead tone.

« Why have you made Feliks kill this guy ? I do not understand »

Oh, how the innocence of the boy was so evident !

« We are alike the people we are figting if we kill men ! »

« I do not say what is bad and what is wrong. I rather like not using violence at all. Still, our fight needs some sacrifices. If this man had talked, the both armies would had been chasing us and it may be possible that our plan would had collapsed. Millions of life would carried on being used by the armies. Look at the rebels. Each person here had been forced to kill at least once in his or her life. Each person here will bear this curse until the final day of our life. We had accepted to bring darkness in our soul in order to let the next generations living in a more peaceful place. At least we try to not waste these lifes. Our duty is to not use our force to gain some advantages from people. You know, by terror, interest and other. The best we can do is to not make a blood bath. »

This lesson. He learnt it from Yao.

For the first time since their met, Ivan looked at Alfred differently. Hidden behind this will almost childish to understand the world and this limitless courage (or it might be stupidity as well), there were a few features of Alfred which reminded Ivan a bit of Yao.

Alfred and Yao...Two completely opposite styles but...somehow their will converged.

Ivan gave a true smile to Alfred and left Alfred in the room. Arthur came in. He wanted to be with his little brother.

* * *

Feliks thought about his day, again.

_And more precisely, he thought about when he did his report. Ivan had really shown interest about what the Pole learnt. _

_« Have you good new for me, da ? »_

_« Something is happening in the Normal Army. The man whose I interviewed said he would not stay any longer here. The King, or his royal administration is calling back soldiers from different provinces. The movement started a few month ago but it became more and more massive... »_

_« They are afraid of something... »_

After this report, Feliks stayed alone in a corner of the room, to sleep. It was not so unusual because he always acted like this after his « quests for information ». Only Francis, Elisaveta and Romano dared coming to him in order to cheer him up or bring him food. Only a question haunted his head and so far he did get only an incomplete answer.

_« do you know in which prisonToris Laurinaitis is ? »_

_The man shook his head and Feliks cut his throat. _

* * *

_Somewhere in Switzerland. _

The sound made by the gun never left Vash's ears. Even for the day after he broke into his house, even the day after he met him on the muddy paths surrounding his house, his annoying personality kept haunting Vash's mind. Vash was really, really pissed off.

Lily glared at her brother, lost in his mind. Should her tell her brother that she made a decision ? For the first time in her life, Lily chose her own path. Even if it was the opposite of what her brother was doing.

Lily was a rebel...

* * *

**N/A : I am late once again. I started this chapter by the end of the month of February. I hope you still enjoy this little story. Well, with this chapter the story darkened a little bit...Poor Toris and Feliks. **

**Until the next chapter, it's profile's time;)**

Profil : Feliks

NAME : Lukasiewicz Feliks.

SURNAME : /

AGE : 24.

OCCUPATION : spy.

PERSONALITY AND BACK GROUND : For a long time Feliks had lived a life of princess by the side of his lover Toris. At this time he was soft, innocent and selfish. He had received an train for becoming a tailor but thanks to the job of Toris he only did that as a hobby. His life and personality did change the day Toris had been dragged away. He joined the rebels and by his natural skills he became a cold heart talented spy. Each time he had to « interview » someone he ask « do you know where Toris Laurinaitis is ? »


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : I do not have any right on Hetalia. **

**Note : Thanks to ElisabethScaffie, who was kind enough to translate a few sentences from english into italian. Please read her stories : Nightmare Apocalyspe and Strange thing happens at night. Just awesome.**

_Chapitre 10 : Hamburg_

_(Raivis, young spy and rebel, came)_

For the first time in his whole life someone had beat Vash. Now, a person could clame that he had marked the fame of the Swiss. Vash had failed. First he failed on his mission because this spy stole him a part of his documents regarding his work in the armies. And...He failed to protect his sister. Lily had been in danger and although he taught her how to fight, she would had not been able to defend herself efficiently against this man.

On the top of that, the Romanian had really « marked » the Swiss. He managed to break into his mental castel.

« No ! » said Vash more for himself than for Lily. « I have to stay neutral. I can not be by anyone's side. »

Vash tried to calm down by destoying a target which was meters away from him. How did the Romanian to avoid his shots ? Lily watched her brother deeply lost in his mind. How could she say to him her terrible secret. For the first time in her life Lily decided to make her path by her own. She was a rebel.

_Lily walked in the streets of Lausanne. The young 14 old girl escaped the strict vigilance of her older brother. On the evening of the previous day Vash came home and after a short salute he went straight to his bedroom. Exhausted. The next day, on the morning the girl wanted to surprise her brother and she went out of the thick walls of their mansion. _

_Vash would never know about it, she tought, because he was still sleeping. _

_The young girl heard screams. And other strange sounds. _

_She turned to see a group of Normal Soldiers running after a couple of kids. Each of them held tight a peic of bread. Lily looked the kids running, she was surprised. They came toward her ! The young native of Liechtenstein saw no way to escape. _

_Too late. _

_One kid made her fall and she did not even get on her feet yet that a wawe of blood splashed her white dress. _

_All the boys lied on the grounds. Dead. _

_In front of her the faceless soldiers walked slowly. And never their fat laugh left her ears. The Both armies could do terrible things to people, the soldiers would never be judged. _

This even twisted the life of Lily three years ago. Since this terrible even she decided to join the fight of the rebels. At her home she was the only one whom her brother trusted. She managed the logistics of the mansion. No one would suspect her to provide the rebels in food and weapons. In a tiny alley she whislted. Two of her friends came to her but by their side someone she did not know came as well. He wore fancy clothes and it matched his strawsberry blond hair and his two blood eyes. When their eyes met, Lily steped back. The unknown man tilted his head.

« Do not be afraid, Lily, he is a friend »one of the rebel said.

« Matei, this is the lady Lily Zwingli. She is the one who provides us in food and weapons mostly »

Matei's eyes narrowed while his strange grinn went bigger.

His little fangs caught the attention of Lily. And the Romanian took her hand to kiss on its back.

« Nice to meet you, beautiful lady »

Lily tried to learn more about this man. A few people told her who really he was. If Lily wanted to do more he could help her. But she learnt as well that the romanian was about to leave Switzerland.

Once, after she went to the local market Lily left a message for Matei at her friends.

« I will wait for you »

One hour later she had been told

« I will find you eventually »

Lily knew that in the very moment she did not have the right to do wrong. For the first time that she became a rebel, she decided to use her link with Vash for the sake of the rebels. It was in her duties to betray her brother, no matter how much it hurt.

She broke into his library. Only her and his brother did have the key. At this time nobody was in the mansion. Their servants cleaned their sheets in the garden while the other took care of their horses. Vash had buisness to do in Lausanne. Lily went to his wooden desk.

She noticed ashes in the chimney, and on the desk there were maps of Hetalia with notes written in German. A document caught her attention. There was the seal of the General Orchet . Vash' superior. She quiclky went to her bedroom.

« Do your trophies worth a little visit in Vash's office ? »

Lily freeze. Behind her, back against wall, Matei looked at her, a strange flame in his eyes.

« How ? » she asked ?

« I told you I will find you »

« Who are you ? »

He showed his tiny fangs.

« Let's say...A vampire. »

« I do not believe you. It is sunny right now »

« And you are right. All vampiristic I am I still have a mission to complete. What do you bring to me Lily ? »

« Today I have all the prisons in Hetalia for you »

Lily gave him her document.

« Lily do you want to be more active in the Uprising mouvement ? »

« I beg your pardon ? »

« are you ready to follow me ? I will bring you to my friends and they will give you all the train you need ! »

The young girl did know what to answer.

« But my brother ! »

« Lily, if we destroy the Regular Army, your brother would not need to do this work anymore ! »

The Romanian took her hands and together they ran to escape the mansion. They met servants only in the yard. These women yelled and Matei changed direction. They both heard the sounds of hooves in their direction. The male servants wanted to save the sister of their Master.

It cost no time for Matei to neutralize them. Women yelled « SOMEONE IS TAKING MADEMOISELLE LILY ! »

Matei smiled like a devil. His plan worked very well.

The young girl barely heard a « Grand Maître ! Please save Mademoiselle Zwingli »

Her brother was here !

Matei carried on running.

BANG

The bullet brushed against his skin.

BANG

« Give me my sister back, you wanker or I fire your brain »

The General Zwingli was here, looking down at him. On his powerful horse he targeted the Romanian. Matei released Lily and avoided another bullet. He took his sword out of its sheath. For a fourth time Zwingli shot him.

The Swiss wanted to shot him down but there was no bulet anymore in his weapon.

It made Matei laugh.

« What is happening to you, my General Zwingli ? »

The Swiss only answered by a growl.

« What do you want ? »

« I am Matei of Romania, nice to met ya ! »

« I just wanted to make Mademoiselle Lily my best hostage in order to get Monsieur Zwinli under pressure. By the way may I congratulate monsieur for his promotion. Nobody in the Kingdom could claim to be as successful as you are. You did well my General. This rich mansion, your wealth ! How fantastic to have this when we know that you were a little mercenary at the first place. Who has bought this famous neutrality of your ? Hard to be the best of its class ? »

Vash became less and less patient. The venom of the stranger got on his nerves. He did know at all how Vash worked. He coly focused on the external security of the Kingdom. He did not approve all the interior policy.

« You know, there are even less people in the kingdom who does really pay attention to your policy. You manage to not be too involved regarding all the policies which are not relevant to your skills. But for how long will you remain like this ? I do not care about the destiny of this world. Life is more or less the same everywhere. If I die here or elsewhere I will die in the same way. Only two people are still relevant for me. And what about you my General ? I do not share the idea in which you are stupid enough to dream about power, glory and wealth. Vash, my little swiss cheese, do you really think you will remain neutral for ever ? »

Vash blinked. The Romanian took advantage of this opportunity and he grabbed by the arm and made him fly to the ground. Quicky he rode the horse of the swiss and while he was escaping he said « See you soon My General Zwingli »

Vash boiled. Lily helped her brother to get on his feet. It was his first defeat ever.

Since this strange encouter, his mind had been invaded by dark thoughts. His sister was more than precious for him. What would happen to her if the Romanian had taken her away. What about the stolen documents.

The Swiss became harder with himself if it was possible. Matei only helped him to take his decision. Nobody would rule his behaviour : nobody !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**In Germany**.

Everyone slept in the mansion taken by Ivan. Since Feliks' return everyone stayed quiet. Matei could not find sleep. He looked at the moon. The Romanan was an odd person. He did not need to sleep at lot, a few hours per nights were more than enough for him. In his whole life he knew that he only slept like a baby when he was cuddling in som specific arms.

The document which he had stolen in Switzerlands brought him new hopes.

« Marian, I beg you to be strong until I come to you »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When morning came, everyone was in a very good mood. Feliks fell into his bad habit of « oh my, but what are you, like wearing today ? » Katyusha, Elisaveta, Glbert and Matthew ate their breakfast together. The self proclamed Prussian enjoyed teasing his new pupil.

Ivan Francis, Arthur and Feliks joined them when a yellow ball came from nowhere and destroyed a piece of their meal.

« What it is ? »

Gilbrt laughed.

« That is my boy ! My Gilbird is like his master : awesome »

The « bird » took the hair of Gilbert for his nest and sat on it.

Ivan let out his « bad mood » aura while he was smiling like an insane. This thing just had finished to destroyed HIS breakfast.

« Arf ! You have found me even if I was on the other side of Germany ! Gilbird, you always beat me up on this matter »

The yellow plush sang.

Elisaveta put her head between her fingers.

« You have defeated all the soldiers sent to you, put a lot of mortal traps in an entire part of a forest, you cruel, crazy and stuff and what ? You are losing to a...Bird ? »

«Gilbird is not just a bird. He is awesome. You witch ! »

The Romania pointed Elisaveta.

« bouhh ! »

Elisaveta's hand went quickly to her shield. She wanted hard to reduce them to a quiter state.

The Hungarian girl looked at Ivan who was still staring dangerously at the direct origin of the destruction of his breakfast .

« Have you got some news ? The vampire here has to be useful at least... »

The Russian answered to her.

« Matei stole the plan with all the localisations of the hetalian prisons »

Francis stopped what he was doing when he heard that. The lilies knight listened to the current conversation between the two easter europeans. Prison. This word brought him back a few memories he was still comfortable with. His own country locked him in a dark place.

« Does it mean I coud find Roderich ? »

« Da. But the 18 prisons of Hetalia are located through all the provinces of Hetalia. Two of them are somewhere in Siberia. Before delivering our final shot, we need to localize in which prison Toris is. On his shoulders rests the destiny of the whole continent »

It was true. The fate of the lithuanian could influence the History of the Continent. It was for this reason that Ivan still believed that Toris was alive. Nothing in neither the behaviour of the royalty nor soldiers showed any sign of a victory. Toris might had not bowed to their will yet.

« I know it already Ivan » she said « I can not help myself but thinking about him. I wish I could save him right now. If he died, my... Our marriage would had lasted less than his life spent in prison . We swore to.. »

For once serious, Gilbert did listen to her carefully. Along with Antonio (who had come as silencious as a ghost) and Francis he nodded. His face reflected nothing : nobody could read his mind.

« Are you believing you are the only one who lives that? »

Everyone looked at Matei whom glare became harder.

« Yes me too. They took my partner as well and I don't know if Marian is still alive and in which prison they put him into. If we have to attack first on the prison which contains Toris, Marian may be unfortunate enough to have been locked into another prison. Once Toris free, they could hang on Marian as an answer to our attack. But you see, while we are in a mission, we have no right to get this kind of negative ideas ! Do you want us to be weaker ? Are you hearing me Elisaveta ? We HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO IT ! »

His tone took everyone by surprise.

She answered.

« What are you trying to say Matei ? While you were walking in Europe, we were travelling from countries to countries in order to involve more people in our fight. We were not undercover. We were facing danger »

Their fellows, around them, did not feel easy. Francis and Feliks came closer to Elisaveta. They both knew that at the moment she was strong enough to beat Matei. Ivan came by the side of his best friend, in order to calm him down just in case of.

« Oh ! According to you, I was walking ! Who has followed Ivan straight after Yao died ? At least I did not wait until they locked my partner in, to move my arse ! »

Katyusha wanted to come in the conversation. All the stress they generated could reach her . Arthur came behind her back. He had noticed that her breath went faster and faster.

Romano exploded. He did not like at all this argue.

« Oï, shut your mouth before it becomes crazy. You are pissing everyone off here »

But neither the Romanian, nor the Hungarian did hear him.

«I forbid you to say that Roderich and I have done nothing ! We gave up our normal life for you ! Would you give up all your assets just to attract people in our mouvement ? It was not you th one who went from towns to towns, presented our projects to people. Roderich did not miss any of his shift. He did that while you were too happy to fuck your lover in the blood of the guys you had killed before ! »

« You are going too far, Elisaveta. Do not reduce Marian to this ! »

The Romanian was ready to jump on her. But a female voice stopped this argue.

« STOP IT YOU BOTH FOOLS ! »

Everyone looked back at Katyusha. She did yell at them. Her cheecks were red and she tried to recover from snapping at them. She could not stand straight on her feet and she looked like she would fall anytime. Arthur caught her and Matthew brought a chair whose she sat on. How could they forget how weak was her health ?

Peace came quickly. Matthew, Arthur and Gilbert took care of her under the eyes of her Russian brother.

After a little while Ivan talked in russian with her.

Katyusha only answered in two or three sentences.

Ivan nodded and slapped hard Matei.

«My sister. She would not do this toward you because my sister is really kind. I am not. Elisaveta, I do not hit women but, you want to know that both of you will never do argue like today again. Got it ? »

Matei and Elisaveta nodded. Matei brought his hand to his cheek. Ivan had never slapped him. Itwas true that Matei did never get that angry. Truth to be told he realized at this moment that it was neither Romano or Katyusha who brought him back. He was about to beat Elisaveta for what she said. He knew inside him it had been really close, maybe a matter of a few seconds. He rose an eyebrow, surprised by himself. He went back to his positions and his wolfish grin appeared on his face. In fact he was aware of this dark side of himself before this accident...

His mind lighten more and more and one detail caught his attention.

« Ivan, for how long do we have to stay in Hamburg ? »

« Until Raivis finds us. He should be at the place he is expected to be »

« Ivan ! Do you keep using Raivis for this kind of job ? You need to stop it ! » Katyusha said.

Ivan showed her a face of a child caught by his parents while doing a stupid thing.

« But Raivis is more than a willingly volunteer, I can not remove this honor from him ! »

« We will talk about it later, little brother »

The name of Raivis caught the attention of Alfred. He hd already heard about this name. It was not the first time that Ivan mentionned it.

Who was he ?

« We will join him as soon as the sun sets until then, nobody is allowed to go out and everything will go smooth »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**In the same time, in Hamburg **

The streets were empty when a groups of riders made their proud horses smacked their hooves on the pavement.

Arrogant, they showed their might, their efficiency. They were legions. A small man with dark hair came to the side of his superior.

« We are waiting for your orders, Frederich-san »

« My orders...are... But hold on a sec Kiku, where is Veneziano ? I do not see him around . VENEZIANO ! »

« Si ? »

Frederich bow his head and finally he saw Veneziano on his small pony. The Italian man barely controlled his pony. The Italian man would rip his skin out just because of his incompetence. He was not efficient at all, useless , weak yet so...human.

« Veneziano ! I asked you to stay with me while we are at Hamburg. »

«Si, Doitsu »

The smaller man bowed his head. It was at this moment that Kiku spoke.

« Ahem... Your men are waiting for you, sir »

«Ja...I want you to break into several teams. You will hep the Regalian Soliders already here. I want Hamburg to be competly checked »

« Hai. »

Frederich's blue eyes scanned the plac where is was. Messagers informed him about a new murder here. He had could analysed a kind of pattern in all the previous murders. It was like he had been able to dectect a similar _smell_... it was something intangible but which came back everytime.

The German swore he would discover the identiy of the man and hunt down this ghost .

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A little while later. **

Romano was pissed off. The argue between the Hungarian and the Romanian got him angry. Being locked in was not something easy to deal with for Romano. He wanted to be out. Ivan had forbidden everyone from going out of the mansion but he was not Alfred. He did not need any kind of leash. Since his childhood he was used to this kind of life. In every type of situation he was always the one who found a way to escape.

He came in front of Ivan.

« What do you want ? »

« I am going out »

The Russian stared at the Italian.

« I said I wanted everyone to stay here »

« I do not care, I am pissed off staying here, I want to go out. I could make everything explode here »

« ok. You can. But you come back here by the end of the afternoon. And Antonio and Feliks come with you ! »

« Why ? Why do I have to take these two fools with me ? »

« Take or leave it »

Romano said nothing. Feliks was not a great problem to deal with, but why did he have to go with the long haired Spaniard ?

Romano looked back at his two fellows. Feliks hesitated to crossdress « in order to be more discreet » whereas the Spaniard has reached a strange state of happiness. Antonio changed his clothes, leaving his always drunk captain pirate cloths for a tight black trousers and a long red sleeves tunic. He did hang his favorite blade to his leather belt. He still wore his thick pirate boots. Antonio kept his habit to put his ponytail on his left shoulder.

Romano fought back a they did say they had to stay discreet ! The pirate, from the point of the Italian looked like he wanted to endanger the lower part of all the ladies in Hetalia.

« Get out »Mumbled Romano, his face red.

The walk looked like it would be short.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Veneziano shook. Once again he managed to lose himself. First he lost his group and then he lost his pony. And now he was walking in th labyrithin of Hamburg hoping to find someone who could lead him to his German friend. Frederich would hate him forever ! He would be angry ! He wouls forbid the Italian man to stay sleeping by his side. And his nightmares would come back, stronger than before. Even if he had already slept with Kiku, it was when Veneziano slept with Frederich that his nightmares left him in peace.

« Frederich, wre are you ? »

Only the wind answered. Veneziano got more afraid.

And he finally heard people arguing.

« but do not touch me here, YOU DAMN FOOL »

Veneziano tried to hide behind a corner.

« But Romano, you are so cute when you get angry »

Romano. Did he hear well ? Was fat too cruel with Veneziano ? He had dreamt about it for years. And very morning he woke up alone and familyless.

He did not move and for just decided to listen.

« It is not a reason to piss me off, you BASTARDO »

Only his big brother could swear like that

A third voice came.

« Could we, like, move ? »

Veneziano ! May today be in your side!

The Italian felt like he was about to do something stupid.

He burst out of his hiding place and saw three people going further from him. They had stayed in a kind of common yard for several houses.

He ran after them.

Feliks heard noises. The sight of the boy who was running after them stopped him.

_« __Wielkie nieba _! »

his two fellows imitated him and Romano's eyes went bigger.

For him, Veneziano, he saw another himself. They both onyl stared at each other . This event shocked Feliks and Antonio. There was another Romano with paler hair.

And he wore a Regular Soldier unform.

Romano spoke the first. Neither Antonio nor Feliks understood a first word about what he said. The other Romano answered in the same language. Their mother tongue.

**-Feliciano, sei tu, bastardo?**

(Feliciano, is that you, you bastard?)

-**Fratellone,****the other romano answered****, ... sto sognando... sei davvero tu? Non credo ai miei occhi...**

(Big Brother, I must be dreaming, is that really you ? ? I can believe in him eyes)

-**Feli... io... non ho mai smesso di cercarti. Dov'eri tutti questi anni...**

(Feli, I, I never stopped looking for you. Where were you for all these years?)

The both Italian seemed put passion in their talk. Antonio and Feliks only looked at the scene in front of them, mute witnesses.

**-Neanch'io ho mai smesso di cercarti... fratellone. Sono andato nell'esercito proprio nella speranza di trovarti... oh, fratellone, mi sei davvero mancato tutti questi anni.**

(I never stopped looking for you too , big brother ! It was only in the hope that I could find you that I joined the army ! Oh big brother I missed you so much for all these years)

Feliciano launched himself in the arms of his brother.

-**Piangi ancora come un bambino... piangevi sempre come un bambino quando eravamo più piccoli... non sei cambiato per niente, fratellino... Ma smettila di piangere! Non vorrai mica farmi vergognare di mio fratello!**

(Crying like a child ! You have always cried like a child when we were younger. You have not changed at all, little brother, but stop crying, you do not want to me to be ashamed about you »

**-Ma, Lovino, stai piangendo anche tu.**

(But Lovino, you are crying too ! »

**-E piantala... di dire stronzate... non sto piangendo, scemo!**

(stop saying stupid things ! I do not cry ! fool)

Romano hit the head of his beloved brother.

**-Fai sempre troppo casino, parli troppo, sei ingenuo, mi fai andare per un intero continente per trovarti, scimunito! Ti sono davvero mancato, bastardo!**

(you are always noisy, you speak too much, you are too naive, you made me go accross an entire continent in ordr to find you ! You, weak mind, I really missed you too!)

While he was speaking, Romano sniffed and hold the body of his little brother tighter. After all these years on the run, he finally managed to fix his fault. Every older brother had for duty to protect their siblings. During an ignoble campaign the army teared the both siblings apart. Now that Lovino found his Feliciano he would not let this happen again. If he had to explode himself for the sake of his brother he would do that.

Feliks stopped them.

« Ok, That is good like, that you have found each other, but we like, should really go now »

Orders were barked.

« ...Before the company of fools comes here. »

The sentence died in the mouth of the Pole. Regular Soldiers came in the yard.

« Feliciano, come with us »

-**che cosa ?** (what?)

« No time for that, you come with us »

Romano took the arm of his brother and with Antonio they went ahead. Feliks stayed and faced the soldiers.

« I join you later, I am like, taking my time with them »

Romano nodded while running, his brother by his side.

The four soldiers became three. Feliks guessed that one of them ran in order to inform the other about them being here.

It was not really important.

« So, sires, how coud I handle with you ? No time to be fancy today. I is like, not, fair. Ok so this is my second weapon. It is so secret ! »

The Pole fell on them, his eyes as shining as a cat's.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It took no too much time for the Pole to join his friends. He had easily killed the three soldiers but he did not find the fourth.

ooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ivan looked at the new comer. Romano stayed by his side.

-He is Feliciano. I finally find him Ivan.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Frederich was furious.

Where did his Italian disappear once again ?

The German had not choice but to wait for any news.

Usually he managed to hear the Italian begging for him but today was different.

Veneziano had been missing for several hours now.

He was worried.

A brave soldier came to him.

« WHAT ? » he barked.

Something inside him told him it was not natural and he was right to worry.

« Mister, it is about your assistant Veneziano. A soldier had seen people taking him away. »

« Repeat. Immediatly »

Frederich could not believe in what he heard.

«Our enemies hold Veneziano under control »

Frederich yelled under his skull.

A rough voice came out of his mouth.

« I want Honda, here right now »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Both Francis and Gilbert had been chosen to guard the mansion while th other slept. Both of the men looked at their sleeping comrades. Katyusha slept, and she held tightly Raivis. Romano and Veneziano (Lovino and Feliciano) slept together, Antonio was somewhere in the room, resting on his red coat Arthur slept not so far from Matthew. Elisaveta and Feliks were almost cuddling, it was hard to say if Matei was sleeping or not, he was a good actor. He was not far from Ivan who slept like a cat. Gilbert looked at the thin face of Matthew who was sleeping near his future wife.

Future wife. According to what he had learnt previously the marriage between the Ukrainian and the Canadian had been interrupted.

Francis said to Gilbert that he raised the boy for a couple of years before the English man burst into his life and took him. Francis added nothing after that. He just said that a few years later he met again his adoptive little brother. Thanks to the help of his Hungarian friend he managed to save the family.

Matthew and Alfred were lied by the blood but something else tighten their link. Even if the both boy presented Arthur and Francis as their brother, it was different.

Katyusha and Ivan were siblings too. For their case it was more difficult to guess. Someone maintained them apart. When Ivan became independant he went to see his sister and thank to the help of their young messenger they were able to remain in touch. Ther relationship got stronger by the distance.

Raivis was the little brother of someone called Toris. He remained locked in one of the prison of Hetalia. He was an important character for the revolution. Gilbert heard that his lover was Feliks.

Why was Fate so cruel with all the Hetalian siblings ? Only Alfred and Matthew looked like they had been relatively spared. But today, was an happy day : the Italian brother reunited.

A shadow sat between him and Francis.

Tonio...

The pirate, against all odd, stayed quiet.

« I am happt for Lovi and Feli, after all these years it shows us that we might never give up all our hopes ! Lovu is so cute ! He deserved to find his brother. The oldest one became a rebel and the youngest one became a soldier. They fought different sides and they somewhat became ennemies. Fortunately the demon of the army never twisted Feliciano's mind. He said that he only wanted to find his brother. It could had been a ral tragedy if they did not recognize each other just in time and fought each other as enemies. I can not imagine what is a fratricide »

Both Italians cuddled. Legs on legs, arms on arms, only the heads went on different ways.

« I have any sibling. Or if my father and my mother did have other children I am not aware of them. My crew is my only family and truth to be told I do not like the distance between them and I. My lover has one half sister. But because one of their parents did marry someone else, Lars ended up with a step brother. Being sister or brother is a mre complicated concept than it appear s on a first view. »

« I had the opportunity to speak a little with Bella and Luke » Francis said « such a good company. They were delicious people speaking French. honhonhon~ »

Antonio gave him a dark look and Francis recovered his serious side of his personality.

« Hum..still everything is not won yet for Feliciano. He could be spy. And we are so close of our goal. We should not take any useless risks. »

The Spaniard nodded.

Gilbert said nothing. May be there was still hope for him. Could he avoid a family tragedy ?

« Wait a bit for me Luddy. Big Bruder and Gilbird are coming for you »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ivan woke up. Francis, Antonio and Gilbert spoke quietly. His mind boiled. Ideas became storm inside his skull. And everything went smoothly sor far. If not for his fellows beside him Ivan could do a cossak dance. Raivis would do this for him tomorrow.

Like usual, the boy did a good job. He managed to diffuse his orders to all the rebel noblemen who were fighting for him. The spies network led by Matei did work well too. And because of that potential traitor had been put out of the circuit. Feliks had already eliminated a large part on his own.

These new allies helped a lot since they provided in the greatest secret Ivan clandestine subsidaries of rebels.

For Ivan he only needed to meet the «King of the North».

As soon as morning would came, Raivis would already go to se his other brother. Ivan had a mission for him.

Your patience Yao will bar its fruits anytime soon.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N : Thank for your support, especially regarding the last chapter. It had motivated me to write this chapter as soon as it was possible.

This chapter is quite long, I hope you did enjoy it.

Profile 5 : Elisaveta

NAME Elisaveta Edelstein-Hedervary

SURNAME : /

AGE : 25-26

PERSONALITY AND BACKGROUND : Elisaveta was born and raised in the Austria-Hungarian part of Hetalia. She married and led an happy life along with his husband. When the movement of Uprising became more and more famous she was the one who convinced Roderich into being a rebel. They sold everything and traveled from town to town to make kind of propaanda for the rebels. Roderich had been caught and since this day Elisaveta travel accross Hetalia to save him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : Everything belongs to the creator of Hetalia Axis Power.**

Uprising!

Chapter 12 : On the Nothern Road.

The first thing that Feliciano saw when he woke up was two purple eyes staring at him. Below these eyes, a mouth drew a strange yet childish smile. Nothing could give to the poor Italian a few hints about what the owner of these features thought. Instead of seeing the face of his brother, Feliciano looked at the face of the Russian creepy guy of the group.

Yes, no need to say how afraid the Italian was.

« Pryvet Comrade ! I wondered if I had to wake you up myself ! »

Feliciano jumped immediatly. He was on his feet looking for potential allies agaisnt the giant.

Ivan wore his usual clothes and sat by the side of the Italian « bed », his two hands on his knees.

« We are alone. I asked them to leave us a moment alone for fun. Now sit beside me, it is time for us the have the little talk of friendship. »

« Sorry ? »

« Da ! You will tell me everything you know about the army and because I am cute and wearing a childish smile you will not know what I think. And if you dare lying to me, I will know it ! If you answer right at all my questions, you will be rewarded and spared»

Ivan stood up and showed a kind of iron pipe. He hit « softly » the head of Feliciano.

« I swear I did nothing ! It is Frederich who forced me ! »

« Calm down. You did not sit when I said to, so I punish you. »

Ivan attracted Feliciano on his knees. He stroke his hair like he would had done that to a pet.

« It is a lot better. Do you want a glass of vodka ? »

« No, mister Russia, thank you...I rather like eating pastas »

« So let's us begin. How old are you Feliciano ? »

« I am 18 mister Russia ! »

« So you were caught by the armies when you were 10? »

« They sent me to a horrible place where I could not eat any good pastas for like 6 years ! Frederich came for me two years ago ! He said at them he needed a good « slave ». They answered to him « good luck » because I do not know anything and I like spending my life drawing and cooking. No eating pastas for 6 years ! »

« What was your training ? »

« They taught me how to use a weapon but I was not good at all. They kept me as a cook and since they liked what I cooked I remained a cook until Frederich came »

« Frederich is the evil person who is always wearing black clothes ? »

« Yes. He is strong and brave ! All my opposite »

The Italian stopped before smiling a bit.

« He is so strong ! Usually when people are serving the General Braginski they do not get high position at 20! »

« The General Braginski you have said ? Have you seen him ? »

« No I never. Frederich did. I was not good enough back where I was. »

« Frederich was not part of your team before ? »

« He is older than me by two years. When he showed his value to the General he came back for me »

« Could you talk at Mother Russia about Frederich ? »

« Vee...Frederich is strong yet very scary. He is always yelling at people and he gets easily angry. He was the one who stayed the most in our camp. He was here since he was 8. We were friend with a man named Kiku. »

« Kiku ? It is not a common name in Hetalia. Tell me more about him. »

Feliciano was not aware of the change in Ivan's Behaviour.

« Kiku and I are both 18. He was born in Japan. But he came realy early in hetalia along with his big brother. He has a sad story. His brother was in fact his half brother born in China. His was killed by his lover who was, Kiku said, a rebel. Kiku knew him yet he never said to Frederich or I the name of the killer. He had said he was living for a kind of revenge and to kill the man who had made him an orphan. Kiku had suffered at lot because people thought that his brother was a rebel as well. So he fought hard to show his value. He just wants his brother resting in peace »

Ivan stopped stroking Feliciano's hair. What Feliciano said was troublesome.

« I tried to make him changing his mind. The army teared my brother and I apart too but I never wanted to lose time. I knew he was still alive ! I just wanted to reunite with him again ! I was really shocked to see him again yesterday and I could not believing that he was a rebel too »

Ivan looked quickly at Feliciano. This spy was so much bright ! He managed to keep his thoughts secret from Ivan. Ivan only learnt about how bad pasta could taste awful and how funny Frederich looked like on the morning. Ivan wondered how to deal with the Italian. Romano would be pissed off if he killed Veneziano-Feliciano. The said Feliciano opposed to him a true and strong mental defense.

Or may be he was a little idiot.

None of the two men saw Gilbert. The Prussian, hidden by a wall, listenned to their conversation since the very beginning.

Frederich.

He needed to face this man. He may be Ludwig and may not. Still he was the only one who never saw him. He would ask Feliciano for more details later.

When he was about to leave, his felllows came back. Seeing his brother on the knees of the Russian giant did not please at all at the first Italian of the house. Antonio, Francis, Elisaveta and Feliks laughed their pants off, a mean smile was stick on the face of the Romanian while Raivis shook more, Katyusha thought her brother really cute and Matthew (Who?) felt uncomfortable, Arthur looked away.

« Veeh, big brother, where was you ? »

« Ivan wanted us to buy some stuff. Francis and Elisaveta bought food, Feliks and I spied our favorite soldiers, Romano and Antonio bought new clothes and so did the other » Matei said.

« IVAN ! You have promissed you will wait before interviewing my brother you TRAITOR ! »

« Da ! »

Ivan stood up. Shining.

« It is time for us to leave Germany »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They finally did it.

Ivan looked at the landscapes which surrounded the rebels. After several voyages (one particular spent with the nice company of Antonio's mates), and countries to go through, they finally reached Denmark.

The most difficult part for them was to leave Hamburg. A lot of soldiers had come and it was only for Feliks being talented that they left Germany. Feliks, did an awesome job and a part of them became ladies. Only Francis (because of that small beard he wore and whom he refused absolutly to cut) Alfred, Gilbert and Matei saved their manhood but lost their honor in the process.

The Pole did great transforming Ivan into...Anya and Elisaveta into Gary.

It was his first time that he took care of a lot of people in the same time.

Then, they broke into couples and little groups.

They did not cross the path of any soldiers and even after leaving the city. Gilbert, at a moment, had been able to leave his friend to look for this Frederich but inside him a voice said to him, sooner or later he would face him. Romano Francis and Elisaveta managed to steal horses for everyone. Francis and Arthur shared one horse, so did the Italian brother, Matthew and Katyusha and Antonio and Gilbert. The health of his sister worried the Russian.

Life got back its rights on them and their life became exactly what it was before entering into Hamburg.

They met a few Normal Soliders but it was easy to deal with. Sometimes Ivan left alone Francis, Antonio and Gilbert to fight them while the other went more and more in direction of the North.

Ivan noticed that there was less soldiers left in the countryside.

Finally after a couple of days riding, they went far enough in Denmark to look for the the secret town ruled by the Kolhers.

Ivan reminded the face of Alfred a little before reaching the nordic country.

The sun was setting and it was a few kilometers away from Flensburg.

Ivan showed him a part of the landscape by his finger.

« This is Denmark. We are arrived »

« Cause I'm the hero. »

Ivan reached his target. He was so close of his goal. But he had not won the game yet.

Vodka Explosion. In a few weeks, the fate of the world would change. For ever.

Everything was a matter of second. And of luck.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

And Ivan lacked from luck.

They were in Denmark for one day and half and in direction to the city in which Ivan had agreed with Mathias Kolher to meet.

They went through a village where there was no soul out.

Even if they took all precautions possible, they got trapped. As a soon as they had reached a kind of public place, a lot of Normal soldiers burst in and encircled them.

Ivan came closer to Katyusha so did Gilbert and Matthew.

Ivan analized the situation. It was not normal that there were so much soldiers ! And no one of them were Regular.

Who did organize this trap ? Did they be followed ?

They could fight back the soldiers but Ivan risked to lose some of his precious men. There were bows and arrows on some soldiers. Ivan needed to pay attention to them.

Even if the bowmen were not that numerous they were a serious threat.

Soldiers came closer.

Ivan was not about to fight a simple unit about 20 people. They were a lot more.

If the rebels fought back them, they would be killed. The objective was to make sur that Ivan and Raivis, for the safety of the Plan thet had to escape at any cost.

Who would survive ? Who would succumb to his/her wounds ?

Soldiers moved to leave anoher soldiers coming in front of the rebels. By his uniform Ivan noticed that he was higher than the other soldiers.

He was so frightening.

Tall, Blond. Another giant. He looked like he was about as the same height and weight as Ivan.

His face was emotionless and he looked frankly to Ivan without making any movment back.

His deep voice broke the heavy silence. It was hard to understand him because of his thick northern accent.

« I am the Captain Berwald Oxienstierna. In the name of the Normal Army I demand you to surrender ! »

Ivan thought. To surrender was absolutly out of mind. But figthing was not a good option either. How could he create a breach to allow his friends and he to escape these Normal Soldiers ?

It was obvious that they would not win the battle.

Tension was unbearable. The least mistake in his strategy could cost the life of his men and he.

Ivan growled while holding tightly his sword.

What could he do ?

* * *

**In a jail somewhere in the eastern part of the Hetalian Kingdom. **

« I..Am...ready ...to ..tell..you »

The blade brushed his cheek.

The man, the one who asked questions did really enjoy this answer. This prisonier caught weeks ago was really hard to twist. Almost invincible during all the period they were after him it was only when two entire teams composed by the state-of-the-art of soldiers worked together that they found him. And since this day they wanted him to talk about his activities. Anyone would had talked on the first week but this man was really strong.

Ten days later He was in delirium and exhausted and so he talked. Soldiers went to direction he gave. And they came back, furious. He had lied to them. For once the Interrogator was happy that he did not order the execution of the man after he had sent his men on his false « confessions ». Since this day, the life of the prisonner became worse. Yet the prisoner kept saying nothing, not even his own name. He did even not talk in his maternal language. The only thing that the Interogator guessed that this man had been an actor before being a rebel. Sometime people could hear him singin alone in his cell, with his broken voice, in the Hetalian Language.

When, in a very weak state, the prisoner said he was about to talk, the Interrogator fought back his joy. The prisoner was not a very healthy state. He lost a lot of weight, a part of his black hair had been clearly ripped from his skull, his lips were red because of the blood..

The interrogator almost pitied him.

«Good to hear , say us your name first »

« My...name...is... »

The Interrogator had to come closer. The sentence died on the lips of the black haired man. Therefore the Interrogator did not hear well.

« an... »

« I do not hear you well. I am coming closer »

The Interrogator brought his ear near the mouth of the Prisoner.

With his cat style he bite this organ.

The Interrogator yelled in pain.

« AHAAHH ! »

He tried to push the head of the Prisoner but the latest only bite harder.

A soldier had to hit both the Interrogator and the prisonner.

«You have hite me too you damn fool ! » The Interrogator said, holding his bleeding ear. Blood ran free.

The prisoner watched him, a smile on his lips, his weak shine in his eyes disappeared. He looked down at the soldiers and take a deep breath before he spat a fat snot by the feet of the interrogator.

« Did you really think I was about to talk ? You would better kiss my arse»

Once again he got them !

« What are we doing , Interrogator ? » a soldier asked.

« Take him back to his cell »

The Interrogator went to the nursery with his assistant.

While someone took care of his superior the assistant asked.

« what are your orders, sir ? »

« I do not think we can be useful dealing with him. We should send him to a western prison. To the Tip. »

The interrogator thought about the perfect punishment and said :

« And please send a letter to the General Braginski. I need an appointement for a special demand »

« Yes ! »

* * *

**In another prison in Hetalia**

Toris Laurinaitis did know for how long he was locked in. He stopped trying to know. His back ached it was on this spot that soldiers liked to hit the most. Toris knew that the marks on his back attacked too deeply his skin to disappear one day. He was terribly thin and he only got the least to survive. Sometimes, Roderich gave him his own part of food. The Austrian was here for month now. First Toris did not understand why they locked in with him, there were so many empty cells. He wondered what were his crimes. Roderich told him he did a king of propaganda for the rebels. Toris became more confused. Usually this kind of crimes were dealt in less important prisons. Why did Roderich become his kind of roomate when he, Toris, was considered as the most dangerous political prisoner ?

Roderich suffered from the interrogators as well. But the Austrain looked like he was not in direct touch with the rebels.

It was more his wife who was the most active of the two. The day they came for her, Roderich tricked them and made sure his wife could escape. Roderich only remembered that this operation of taking him away were under the control of a woman. She had said she had other projects for him than sending him in a plain prison.

The Lithuanian guessed what was her plan. Such a subtle way to torture more someone. Roderich was used as another pressure for Toris. They wanted him to talk to Roderich and that Roderich under the torture could tell all he learnt. And if Roderich and Toris became friends, it was another way to twist the mind of Toris.

Such a dirty trick.

* * *

**Somewhere in Italy, in a valley. **

Two men walked. Each of them bore a large wooden box.

So far they met nobody. And they somewhat scared away the few people they met.

« RAAHHH ! If we are late it is because of you ! I tell you it is you who will deal with Ivan if he is in his moods. All a mess just because mister wanted to sleep his two hours and half long nap ! » Yelled a one of the two men.

On his head there was a strange red hat. His skin was tanned, a few shades darker than a plain Italian complexion. He wore a fancy white mask at the level of his eyes.

« Shut up old man. If you were not so into lust you would had been able to travel alone ! I do not need you ! » Answered the second.

He had a tanned skin as well but less dark than his fellow, his green eyes showed how much he wanted to sleep. He shook his head. Even if he was clearly the youngest of the two he was more muscular.

« I have raised you do not forget ! And even if I am in my early thirtiees I am still young ! And just for your information Ivan was the one who asked me to come with you. If not I would not have taken such a drag like you ! »

«_ Ne_, _ne_ thanks to you my childhood has been the worst ever period in my life ! »

«At least I could see again Romano, he would thank me for the education I granted him ! »

« My arse you have raised him ! You only got the kid for a few weeks, you fool. Why and how did you became a physician ! »

« Do you want to fight my danse of sponges? »

* * *

**On the Hetalian Sea. **

Lars was in Antonio's cabin. While the Captain was missing, the was the one who controlled direclty the pirates...And for the first time in a while the pirates became disciplined. They wanted their former captain back on the boat. Lars was an horrible dictator like he was also the sweetest person ever toward a cute white plushy rabbit. And in the latest case he could be...frightening.

Antonio left them papers and maps, do did Ivan. The Dutchman studied with his sister and brother.

« You have found only of the former friends of Kikrland. All of them did accept to follow us. » Lars said.

« What about our best men ? »Asked his brother.

« Some of our allies could follow us as well, but I do not think we could rely on these men »

Bella showed a list of names to her brother.

Lars laughed. In a sinister laugh though, he really laughed his pants off. Both his siblings were confused.

« They only forgot that I am their creditor ! They owe me for their boat, their weapons...they know very well that I can destroy what belongs to them if they do not obey »

« Big brother, you are scary » the both sibling said.

« And along the ones we still have to convince ? »

« I think the one who could be the most useful is that Gupta person, the Captain of the _Cat of the Sea_ »Lars answered.

« The Egyptian ? »

« The very same man. According to our spies, his boat has been seen for the last time in Greece. » Luke said.

« Well »The Dutchman said in standing up « I will think about what could be his price. Or what kind of informations could be relevant...just to be sure that He will accept. Antonio. If this foold believes he could be in late for even one day I will make him paying his interests. »

Both the sister and the brother fought back the same shiver.

Lars was not a normal person. They knew already this fact for sure. He was a demon.

* * *

**Somewhere in a town located in the South of England. **

Michelle walked across the harbor. It was crowded which was not surprising since the latest events.

The young girl was happy about having helped one rebel and a pirate. Especially since the pirate was so good looking.

She knew she could bring nothing to the rebels but she was proud about helping them.

She went straight to a farm, in the part reserved to horses.

One of her friend had accepted to take care of a black horse.

« Nice, Romeo, nice horse »

« Sires rebels and Antonio I beg you to complete your objectives ! »She thought.

* * *

**Lausanne, Switzerland**.

Lily Zwingli was all alone in her home for the day. The other Generals sent a message on the morning. They needed Vash. When she asked about the reason of his departure he just answered « An important reunion has been ordered »

The young girl trained in the garden. Since her strange encounter with Matei her will to save the rebels became more important. She trained harder and one thing became clear : sooner or later she would have to stand against Vash if on day she wanted to break his chains. When his brother would know about her activities she would be ready to assume her own actions.

A servant watched her while she was trainning.

He did not like her.

* * *

**Province of Hetalia.**

The five Great Generals were here. Everyone answered to the call made by Orchet .

Linali, a Chinese man who managed to become General even if China was not part of Hetalia. He undertook all the maritime frontiers. Sören, Danish Head of all the terrestrial forces. Vash, Swiss, Zwingli, the General in charge of the protection of the Borders. Braginski, Russian. Head of the internal repression and the internal stabilizisation.

And Orchet. The Head of the Armies.

Orchet stood up from his chair.

« My friends » he began « welcome to this particular reunion. Plase accept my apologies for rushing the things a little bit, but sometimes our duty does not leave us so much options,.. »

« Is the King aware of this reunion, Orchet ? » Asked Linali with his fox look.

« Saddly some circumstances make this impossible. We need to react very quickly and waiting for His Majesty to give us His supreme approbation could cost too much time »

« What is happening ? »

« I am afraid that the rebels are stronger than we expected » said Orchet in an actor style.

« In deed, for a few weeks now, our spies noticed some unbelieveble actions. »Said the General Braginski.

« be more a little more precise please, General »

« my best soldiers reported me several murders regardind only men from the both armies. In all the cases we could determine a kind of method. It does not concern only one province but almost all of them. There were also clear attacks on a special zone. It goes from the South of England to the North of Germany. One of my best soldier is investigating on the matter but had been beaten several time by mostly one same group »

« So we need to remain ready for an eventual attack everywhere » Said the Danish General.

« I reunited you in order to inform you about the critical state of this situation. Still we should not take a decision in the rush. Prepare your soldiers and be careful about any stange event. »

« So far, I have managed to prepare them a trap. With the help of my soldiers and spies we determined their path. I am waiting for news from my soldiers in Denmark »

vash said nothing during the whole reunion but he listened carefully about what was said. He had again several things to do...

* * *

**Germany, during the night. **

Frederich could not sleep . Since Veneziano had been missing he slept badly. For almost all the time he knew Veneziano, the little Italian had always slept with him. On the morning Frederich used to yell at the Italian but on the very evening the Italian did it again and again. Frederich had needed time to accept to sleep with Feliciano by his side. His warm and his weight reminded him another time, another era...

Frederich never left the Armies. He, a little boy about 8, suffering from amnesia, had been found by soldiers and sent to a military camp for pupils. The only thing Frederich knew was his name . But sometimes on his dreams a man called him by an other name.

And he always woke up before understanding what was « his » name.

Growing up, he lost all hopes that someone could go to the military camp to pick him up. Army became his Mother and his Father. It was the Army which gave him a place to sleep and to eat. He needed to pay the Army back. The Army saved his life he would dedicated his to Her.

And he met Veneziano when he was between twelve and thirteen. Veneziano was eleven. According to the Italian he was one of the few survivors to an attack on his quiet town. The young boy was really different compared to other boys that Frederich had met. He was weak, easily scaried and lazy yet really generous, sweet and really talented in any kind of art. Veneziano would never be a good soldier but Frederich could not help himself from seeking being with his friend. He was like a tiny sun in the lonely and dark world in which Frederich lived.

Although he was talkative and airheaded Veneziano remained secretive and never Frederich learnt a single clue about his previous life. The German knew that something was motivating the Italian to stay in the military camp.

Two years before Veneziano Frederich left the camp. He completed all his military missions successfully. Then the General Braginski paid him attention and the General gave him promotions. A few month before Frederich had been allowed to go back to the military camp and to take with him his friend. He felt relief when he saw his face and when he learnt that Veneziano only worked as a cook. In making Veneziano his assistant he made sure that the Italian would never been forced to go on a fight.

And it failed.

But Frederich did not consider his case as lost. He was friend with Kiku Honda even if at the beginning the Japanese man left the German a little bit confused. It took time for him to trust the Asian man. And once again it was thank to the help of Veneziano.

Now he was sure that Kiku wanted as hard as him to get back his friend.

These rebels would pay for what they had done.

* * *

**Province of Hetalia, At night.**

Orgasm hit the two of them hard. It was neither their first time nor their last one. The man and the woman slept together for quite a long time so far.

She was lying by his side. She was shining. Of lust. Her long hair covered her breats. She looked at the ceilling without really watching it. Was her lost in her thoughts ?

The man, a brunette looked at his partner with his curious grey eyes. A drop of sweat rolled on his well built body.

The man and the woman were still naked on the dirty bed.

« Too bad that I have to go on the morning. I really did enjoy your bedding skills. » She said.

« As usual, as usual. »He answered, his hand on her hair.

He was neither tired nor satisfied.

And so was she.

«Tomorrow is still not now yet »She said.

« Always ready for another battle. I do recognize in you my General »

« Drop the mask between us Orchet. In private you can call me by my name : Natalia. But never dare calling me by the name of my mother »

« Natalia Arlovskaya... »

The young woman grabbed the arm of her lover. With a simple gesture she left a thin red line on her way. Orchet did not see any knife when he took her clothes off...

She licked the blood left on the blade.

«You should not play that game Orchet ! »

Inside him, Orchet laughed. He was so happy for havng found a person like Natalia. She used to be a pearl that he transformed into a part of his necklace.

« Why did you change your name when you became a General ? Why did you choose to become the General Braginski ? »

« You know why Orchet. I do not have the same father than Ivan. It is why I bear the name of Arlovskaya. But one day I will become a Braginski and when I find my brother I will take his name ! He will not have any choice but to marry me ! We will be together for ever ! »

Orchet was so happy. His pearl.

He kissed her. She pushed his back against the mattress and her tongue ate him.

Tomorrow was still not now yet.

* * *

**END OF URPRISING**

**ON THE NORTHEN ROAD**

**Thank you**

**Well, Here comes this tragic moment when I change the status of this fic, from a « In-Progress » it becomes a « complete ». Thank you for having supporting this story which was in a first place a gift for my German translator and friend Creamy. I hope that you did enjoy this story, no matter all the gross mistakes in either spelling or grammar I have done. I have to confess : English is not my maternal tongue (and truth to be told until this current year I never have been good in English at school) therefore writting this fanfic was a bit a challenge for me because so far I have never wrote any text as long as Uprising (in English). **

**I hope that I have been clear enough about the concept of this universe. Please feel free to PM if it is not the case. **

**Raven. **


End file.
